Cat Sisters
by aisha12894
Summary: Natsumi and Hinata are the daughters of the Emperor of Japan. Face with the onslaught of marriage proposals from various men, the girls have to maintain a very dark secret that may come back to haunt them in the end. Set in an AU!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Well I went through 3 trials to finally come up with this story of Cat Sister's if you wanted me to keep the older version send me a review saying you want the older version but for now your going to have to settle for the newer version of it so…. without further ado…. the new Cat Sister!

Enjoy!

2222

A young woman with long curly black hair that reaches a couple inches pass her shoulder sits in front of a rather large vanity mirror with a hair brush in her right hand.

_'I really don't want to attend this party...' _she thought to herself while she brushes all of her hair into a ponytail before placing the brush on the vanity's surface.

Her eyes cast over towards her bed to find the outfit that she was ask to wear for the party. She found its deep hue the prefect tone in bringing her skin complexion out and not to mention it was her favorite color to wear.

_'It seems more like another one of my father's sneaky schemes for me to find a husband so I can take his place.' _the young woman thought before reaching for a clip and pins the end on the side of her ear to keep her bangs in place.

She then reaches for two light red chopsticks that is use as hair accessories before placing them in the rubber band that holds her hair in its current state.

A knock on the door brings her out of her thoughts. "Your father says that the guests are starting to arrive and sends me up here so you can wear your kimono _correctly _this time."

That brings a small smile on her face after hearing the maid announcement. _'This must really be a very important party for him to send the maid up.'_

"Come in then." Natsumi gives the maid permission to enter her room so the woman can complete her delegate job.

She looks down at the kimono further inspecting its fabric closely when she notices that along the hemline it had two golden dragons entangled within one another as if they were having a fierce duel to the death.

The obi was a similar color of the dragons but it was slightly darker. "How is this obi supposed to be tied?"

"The seamstress that made the obi said it is to be worn in a butterfly style, Anemone-hime." The maid answers once she makes the first round with the obi.

_'Butterfly...huh?' _she thought to herself when she notes that the sleeves were past her wrist and was stitch with yellow like thread before finding out that she had to wear a gold like undergarment.

"I am finished Natsumi-hime." The maid snaps her out of her thoughts when she realize that the maid successfully tied the bow with skill and precision in a fast manner.

"Thank you. You are dismissed then." the young woman name Anemone thanked the maid.

2222

It was a party her father, the Emperor of Japan, was throwing for Kami knows what! She had found out about the party a couple of weeks back and decided to not even attend it but ever since she turned eighteen years old she was forced to go to events like these.

'_I guess he wants me to find a proper suitor,_' She thought to herself while walking around not speaking to any of the guest.

What she really did not recognize that the majority of the crowd were men who attended the event seek to gain her interest.

Some stared at her because of her wealth or beauty or sex, and other things that men with out of whacked hormones would think of but she continued on in her bored state.

_'Where is that back exit? It should be around here…found it!' _Natsumi quickly opens the back doors only to have her hopes of escaping crush when she sees the guards at the door.

"Where are you going princess?" one of the guards asks her after they turn to see it was just her who open the door.

"Oh just getting some fresh air that's all." Natsumi lies to the guards with a convincing smile apparent on her face.

"For a minute there...it look as if you were about to pull one of your escaping moves again." The other one notes.

_'Kuso,'_ "Not at all. I was just going back in." She proclaims before closing the door behind after answering their statement. She then places her back against the door while letting out a sigh of frustration at the failure in her plan.

_'Dad got the whole perimeter guarded. Duh Natsumi! It's a special party.' _She mentally slaps her forehead.

'_Your chances went from a 100 to a 0.' _Her inner self laugh at how Natsumi was so gullible_._

_'Not funny,'_ she states once she finds her a decent seat before plopping down in it. She then gives a pout while laying her head on her fold arms down on the table.

2222

The sound of the chair scrapping against the floor and small vibrations through the tabletop signals to Anemone that someone had taken a seat across from her.

She glances up to see a girl younger then her in a midnight blue or purple kimono that had violets floating on a lake when she notices it was her younger sister Hinata.

"What's wrong, onee-chan?" She asks Natsumi after observing the look that was on her sister's face.

"Otou-san block all the exits and so I am stuck at this party!" Natsumi complains after sitting up and looking Hinata in the face.

"Hai, I see, so you're just going to stay here then?" Hinata asks her sister knowing that she probably would not move from that spot the whole night.

"Remember don't get too excited. We don't need you respourting your cat ears and tail dearest sister." Natsumi warns her younger sister.

"Okay, just promise me one thing," Hinata starts off before seeing Anemone look at her.

"What is it?" Natsumi asks curious as to what Hinata wants her to make a promise to.

"At least one dance." Her sister answers her own question with a genuine smile on her face.

Natsumi then pushes the chair from underneath her and raise to her feet while enclosing the space between her and her sister.

"Well will you give me this dance, then?" Anemone extends her right hand out towards her sister who was maintaining the same smile she flash at her earlier.

"Sure, just like when we were little." Hinata jokes along her sister before taking her hand within hers and rise to her feet.

Natsumi guides Hinata towards the ballroom floor in an empty space before deciding that Anemone would lead and Hinata would follow.

"My god sis, you have gotten better at dancing." Natsumi proclaims to her sister causing her to blush at the statement.

"No I haven't." Hinata slightly stumble through her sentence towards her older sister.

"Either way it goes, you will definitely make a wonderful wife when you marry." Natsumi issues a compliment to Hinata.

A blush appears on Hinata's face after hearing Anemone's compliment towards her.

After the song ends a man around their age with blond hair and deep cerulean eyes appears next to the duo before inquiring to "Excuse me, but do you mind if I may cut in?"

Natsumi gives him a once over before deeming him safe enough for Hinata for a while before answeing his question "Sure, she's all yours,"

She then steps backwards so the gentleman can easily take her place with Hinata.

2222

Natsumi was heading in the direction of her seat until something catches the eighteen-year-old princess eyes...sweets. She makes a mad dash to the table that held dangos, cakes, cookies, brownies, pies, ice cream and other sweets. After piling a plate of sweets on to her plate, she quickly heads back to her seat and was about to dig in until she glances up at the window to see three familiar kids looking at the buffet table.

She walks over toward the window and the kids were about to run away until they notice her mouthing something, "Go to the back."

Natsumi then points her finger to the direction she wants them to head in. Seeing that this lady was nice they follow her directions.

"You kids should not be back here." the guard warns the trio of kids who were attempting to trespass into the party.

"They are with me." Natsumi cut the guard off before he could say anything else. They simply step from in front of the kids so they could pass by them. When she closes the door behind them, she turns to face the trio before asking them. "What are your names?"

"Konohamaru," A boy with brown spiky hair says while pointing his thumb to his chest.

"Moegi," a girl with orange high pigtails introduces herself with her hands clasp downwards displaying her shyness.

"Udon," a boy with brown hair with glasses says while holding his head down finding the floor more interesting.

_'There names sound familiar. Where have I heard their names from before?' _she inwardly thought before seeing the odd looks that were on the children's face before realizing she was being rude by not introducing herself.

"I see you...its a pleasure to meet you three. My name is Natsumi Yamada." Natsumi introduces herself to the band of three.

She hears the growling of their stomachs after speaking to them. "Are you three hungry?"

"How about I fix you three a plate?" Anemone ask them after they nod their heads in a "yes" manner.

After finishing making their individual plates, she sits them down and let them eat at her table, "So onee-chan what's is it like being a real princess?" asked the boy with spiky brown hair.

"It has its twist and turns." She tells them while chewing on a red dango.

"That's a very pretty kimono. I wish I had one?" the girl name, Moegi, compliments Natsumi's kimono.

"Thank you, but my sister made this one so you should thank her." Natsumi accepts Moegi's compliment about her current wear.

"And I bet you she will make you one too," She adds in catching the little girl's attention.

"Are you serious?" The girl's eyes twinkles with excitement before giving Natsumi a hug, which she happily returns back.

"I am so full!" the one with glass, Udon, says while rubbing his stomach with one of his hands after leaning back in his chair.

"I'll wrap you up some so you can take with you." She calls for one of her servants over with her hand before asking them to bring her something she could put the food in.

As she place the food into three separate bento boxes before wrapping it in an unused tablecloth so it would be easy for them to carry around so they would not spill anything.

Natsumi makes sure to walk with them out the same way that they enter through since the front door was still in heavy use by her father's guests. Besides it made it easier for them to leave the same way they came in.

"Bye onee-chan, see you later!" The trio says simultaneously while waving at Natsumi.

She returns the wave at the children along with a small smile apparent on her face since she had throughly enjoyed their presence rather than the party.

_'Cute kids,' _She thought to herself while she was walking back into the ballroom, there she saw her father trying to flag her down.

"I see your sister's dance partner is none other than Uzumaki Naruto, Minato and Kushina's kid." her father stated to her once Natsumi made her way over to where he was.

"You mean the Uzumaki who owns all the prima donna technology?" Natsumi asks her father while she was trying to locate the pair on the ballroom floor.

"Yes he is. You know...he has a business partner here with him as well." Her father says dropping a hint towards his daughter.

"Nope...not doing it...not on your life." Natsumi says towards her father in a stubborn tone.

"You can't remain celibate the rest of your life Natsumi! I need a male heir so I can pass the family name on to." Her father snaps at her after hearing her response.

"You have _two_ heiress father. Wouldn't you want the best for me?" Anemone fires back as she had a feeling that they were about to have another argument again.

"Yes, but you are nearing the age of becoming the Empiress." Her father reminds her of her age and the responsibilities that were due to come with it.

"And your point..." Anemone questions causing him to let out a frustrated sigh.

"If you don't meet the man in our allotted time then I will have to chose Hinata over you as the Empiress." he challenges her on her position with relationships.

"You sure know how to present a challenge whenever it concerns your future." Natsumi states to her father.

"I'm serious." He claims with finality in his tone.

"So am I. Here's the deal...I will at least mingle." Natsumi offers as a preposition but what she really was thinking was '_Not on Kami's life,_'

"That's my girl." He says to her before disappearing in the immense crowd of guests that were current occupying their ballroom.

'_I'm not going to do it at … ouch what did I run into?_' She thought to herself before looking up to see a hand offering her up for help.

"I'm fine." She tells the person without even looking up at them. She picks herself up and dust the dirt off of her kimono skirt with her hands.

"So are you one of the emperor's daughters?" he suddenly asks her during her dusting.

"No I am not." Natsumi lies to the individual that was standing in front of her.

"Then why were you talking to him?" He fires another question towards her.

"Curious one are we now? Well its none of your business, now if you will excuse me." She makes her way past the young man but he catches her elbow with his hand.

"Will you let me go?" she asks as anger resides in her tone. '_How I wish I had my katana, so I could cut him to itty bitty pieces of human flesh_.'

"At least let me have this dance?" Natsumi hears the man ask her causing her to think. _'What is wrong with this person?'_

She turns around to come face to face with a man with blue spiky hair that framed a chiseled face with mysterious onyx eyes who was wearing a simple black western suit.

_'It's just one dance. Whose it going to hurt?' _Natsumi thought before submitting to a dance.

"You aren't a bad dancer." He compliments her. '_Force to take ballet at a young age.'_ she thought to herself.

"Namae-wa?" she was taken aback after hearing the man in front of her speaking Japanese.

"Natsumi Ya.." She catches herself from revealing her real identity.

"Natsumi Ya," He repeated due to her pauses in the beginning of her last name.

"Yama, Natsumi Yamai," She says not revealing the rest of her last name to the strange man.

"Namae-wa? (What's your name)" Natsumi asks him so she could avoid him the next time she sees him.

"Can I have everyone's attention," an old lady with too many wrinkles on her face that you can't count hit a gong before continuing her announcement.

"Now we will have the reserve party for the Emperor in the tea room, please move to the right and if you aren't attending please exit to the front or to the left of the building."

"Sorry ma'am but I have to leave you." he tells her before vanishing into the enormous crowd of people moving to the left.

"Natsumi! Come on! Father wants us to go in the tea room now." Hinata tells her after locating her in the crowd of people.

'_Just great entertaining old fogies who only want mistresses because their wives won't let their nasty eels inside of their caves._' thought Natsumi while walking alongside Hinata towards the tearoom.

2222

There was this long table with grey cushions, a purple, red and a blue cushion surrounding it. The color cushion shows were the girls were supposed to take their seat. Hinata quickly takes her seat and Natsumi follows suit except in a much lazier fashion.

"How I despise entertaining old fogies, neh sister?" asks Natsumi after turning towards Hinata.

"Yes. As you always have told me that they only want mistresses. I hope father sees that before giving them his blessings." Hinata states while nodding her head in an up and down fashion.

"Meow" can be heard as two cats, one white and one black, appears in the room. Natsumi picks up the white one while Hinata picks up the black one.

"So how did the party go, Hinata?" ask the black cat towards Hinata.

"It went well Kuro. I'll tell you about more when we are upstairs." She answers the black cat's question.

"What about you baka?" the white cat ask his owner.

Natsumi simply tosses the cat over her shoulders before respond to the question with, "Your lucky I'm in a good mood, now go back to your nap, Shiro, its going to be one hell of a night."

"Shush," Hinata shushes them with her finger when she hears voices. The cats just strolls back to the cathouse to watch the night about to unfold in front of their own eyes.

"They are both beautiful." they can hear their father's voice say follow by a lot of footsteps.

Natsumi wore a bored look on her face but when her father peeked into the room her expression shifted into a fake smile.

"They are both here, come on in gentlemen!" Their father announces before noticing that ten young men came in the room. The girls were shell-shocked because generally only older men, around their father's age, comes into the room.

"This is my youngest daughter, Hinata." She gives a quick bow, "This is my eldest daughter Natsumi." when she did not immediately bow, he coughs to get her attention.

"Poor Otou-san, it sounds as if you have gotten a cold please make sure to drink some orange juice." '_Kami-sama don't let me kill her.' _He inwardly thought while Natsumi was satisfied with her work before completing her father's request.

"Gentlemen you may take a seat," the men tries to sit next to the girls with little to no shoving or pushing.

Hinata was in-between the boy with the blond hair from earlier and a man with red hair. Anemone was in-between a guy with long brown hair and a man with sliver hair and glasses, the others had to settle for what they got. Maids enter the tearoom with bottles and cups full of sake, the _**real **_part begins.

"I would like to toast for my two daughters and may the best man win!" Their father claims while toasting but the two women did not feel offended by it but were rather confused at the same time.

"Each of you will have alone time with my two daughters when you hear this gong time your time is up." their father suddenly announces to the group of men.

Natsumi and Hinata stands up before having the maids to show them the way to the rooms. Natsumi makes her way over to the cat-house before picking up two cats. When she catches back up with Hinata and the maid, she gives the darker one to Hinata all while whispering "Shout if one of them try to molest you, got it?" Hinata nods her head.

'_This doesn't look good,_' Her father thought seeing them whispering to another but his attention was brought back to the ten gentlemen that were sitting in front of him.

"Now you can only pick one, so good luck." He says before dismisses the group as five went to the left while five went to the right. "Begin," two opened the door…


	2. Chapter 2

"Now if you all will, please join us back into the tea room." A maid escorted the princesses and the guests back into the tearoom once every single last one of them had their alloted time with the princesses.

2222

"Well you can have all the time to try and win these girls heart. You can start in the morning to early evening tomorrow until then you can continue to talk among yourselves." Her father announces before he sits and drink another bottle of sake.

"If you don't mind Otou-san, we will excuse ourselves to bed because we are drained from the party and our wonderful guests delighting us with their conversation." Natsumi tells her father as Hinata and her raise to their feet hoping to excuse themselves from the smaller party.

"Desu-ka, (it's okay)" before he could approve of Natsumi's request the pair already takes off leaving.

"I swear that girl is too darn stubborn." He tells the others before inwardly thinking to himself '_Just like her mother,_'.

Natsumi stifles a sneeze with her index finger. "Are you alright sister? I hope you aren't getting a cold." a concerned Hinata asked Natsumi.

"No, that baka of a father is talking about me." She answers her sister's question as they continue to walk to their intended destination.

"Some men adore stubborn women." One of the guests says after hearing the Emperor's statement about one of his daughters.

2222

"There's a demon presence in the Kanto region. It is a large group this time...it is about twelve of them," Kuro announces as she can feel her fur bristle and raise.

"If you two change now we will probably get there in time." Shiro instructs the girls in front of them after approaching them.

The girls scans their surrounding area to make sure no one was looking or was around they before giving the signal to beginning their transform:

"I call on the power of the feline." a white light encased the both of them

White ribbons of light encircled Natsumi's chest and lower region causing her halter top with medium size straps in a criss-cross fashion around her neck revealing her tone stomach appears, as well as her ankle length pants and with ankle length boots. She then spins in a complete circle with her hands in the air as white fingerless gloves, cat facial features including light brown eyes, white cat ears, and a long white furry tail appears from her rump. Two white ribbons appears around her hair which holds her now blonde hair into two pigtails that sits at the back of her head.

Hinata reaches for a black colored ribbon before twirling it around her entire body causing a black strapless top with black straps around her arm, a long flowing skirt, and black witch like boots adorn her feet. When she did a pirouette her gloves appears on her hand, cat facial features including green eyes with her long hair now the color of black and was shorten and spiky sits underneath a black witch hat.

"Come on you two! Kuro has the portal up and ready to go." He shouts out towards the two girls once they complete their transformation.

Kuro enters through the portal and was currently waiting for the three of them to exit out of the portal. When the trio finally came out they looked around to survey the damage that was caused.

"So far they haven't did any structural damage but for the humans...it's unfortunate." Kuro informs them after taking a whiff of the air.

"The air is reeks with nothing but blood and the decaying bodies here." Natsumi states the obvious after she pinches her nose with her index and thumb.

The traveling group begins to walk in the direction of the source with the cats strolling a little faster than their human owners.

"How many are all here?" Hinata inquires towards the cats with her hand over her nose as well while avoiding the dead bodies that litter the ground.

"It roughly about twelve of them." Shiro answers Hinata's question after taking a whiff at the air of their surroundings.

Natsumi takes that as a signal to bring out her weapon in case of any surprise attacks.

She then raises one of her hands out in front of her before chanting "The reaper of death come forth to me so I can enslave the dead and revive the living. Lay judgment on the wicked by passing your power through me, Benihime." (**A/n: Yes, its Kisuke Urahara zanpakuto from Bleach but it fits the story so well)**

Some flower petals begins to fall out of nowhere as they start take the form of a sword. Once it was finish the color of the sword shifts from a crimson red to a dull silver color. She reaches out and grabs the sword while it was in the hilt before pulling the sword out. It then makes a rather loud howl as if it was alive.

Hinata follows Natsumi's lead in drawing her weapon. She claps her hands twice and a white light causes both of her hands to expand in a horizontal fashion, as a wand that was covered in black strings appears in front of her as she grabs it.

"Your lucky, you don't have to say anything. All you have to do is clap your hands." Natsumi proclaims towards her sister after seeing how she summons her weapon.

"Yeah, it's the good life." she jokes along with her hoping to lighten the mood on the grim outlook of their surroundings.

"Six and six?" Natsumi suggests to Hinata before they both left with their respective cats in the opposite direction.

2222

Human blood stains the luscious green grass as the dead bodies cover up the once beautiful scenery of Kanto region. It always sicken Natsumi to see innocent children lying dead on the ground at the hands of nasty demons.

As she continues to trek across more land the more bodies she notices a shadow moving from within the corner of her vision. Natsumi notices that it was actually a demon that was currently consuming a child's body.

Natsumi manages to catch the demon off guard due to it focusing on the child that was hanging from its mouth only to have it slice in half causing more blood to stain the grass as some of it even lands on Natsumi's face.

'_Five more to go,_' she thought to herself before deciding to take a defensive stance against the demons that can be lurking around in the area.

"Slaughter," an orange light blasts emit from the tip of the wand. '_5_'. "Death Slice," Two more demons falls to another one of her blasts.

'_3_' Natsumi mentally counts the number she cut down before adding two more demons to the list while jumping away to avoid claw from the third demon.

"Death Bow Strike," Hinata twirls the wand in a circular motion over her head while a black light slice the last two in half that had surround her.

"Let's get to your sister and Shiro." Kuro instructs Hinata after emerging from her hiding spot once her owner was done with killing the demons.

She bends down in order to pick the cat up within her arms. Hinata drops her wand that was in her right hand as it begins to hoover on its own.

"Fly" She verbally commands the wand causing it to expand longer to where she could sit and ride it.

Hinata places her rump on the stick of the wand before floating higher as she can now see the Kanto region before feeling the wand shifts forward.

_'I hope Natsumi is not playing with the demons again.' _Hinata thought to herself while making sure to hold on tightly to Kuro so she would not fall from her grasp.

Natsumi manages to hit a backflip to dodge another claw that was aimed for her head with the intent to kill her.

"They are in route right now. So finish it up." Shiro says loud enough to his owner after he catches Hinata and Kuro scent. "I can smell them too! So shut up and let me handle this business." Natsumi retorts back to her white furred companion before clashing with the nails of the demon to her Benihime.

'_This should do the trick,'_ she thought before she generates her power into her blade which turns a glowing red color. "Meet death you monsters!" Natsumi slashes the air in a downward fashion emitting a red beam from the swing catching both of the demons in the blast.

"Told you I can handle it..." Natsumi proclaims after placing Benihime on the back of her shoulders as the blood from the sword drips onto the grass creating a red pond.

Shiro sucks his teeth at his owner statement before Hinata and Kuro scent was closer signaling to him that they were within viewing distance.

The entire group reunite as Hinata and Kuro observes the surroundings around Natsumi and Shiro before deeming that the pair was successful in eradicating the demons in her area.

"I take it that you two were successful as well, neh?" Natsumi inquires with her back still towards the other three.

"Ah shut up you baka...it took you about thirty minutes to finish those babies off." Shiro speaks up causing Natsumi to whip around to face Shiro.

"Hey you stupid cat, how dare you say that I can't handle babies!" Natsumi shouts after stalking up to the cat.

"Yeah, says the one who is having an argument with a cat." Shiro adds in with his eyes cut off towards the other pair.

"It seems as if those two love each other dearly. Wouldn't you agree Kuro?" Hinata inquires to the cat that was in her arms.

"You do have a point Hina-hime." Kuro answers after witnessing the two banter with one another.

Natsumi's and Shiro's ears twitch after picking up what the other couple says about their disagreement before facing them and response in unison "No we don't love each other!"

"Kuro," she calls for her cat attention, "how about I make the portal home this time?" Hinata inquires to the black colored cat in her arms.

Kuro nods her head in agreement before responding with, "Besides I am a little tired from earlier this morning."

Hinata grabs her extended wand as Kuro hops to her shoulder before spinning it with both of her hands creating a circular portal to step through.

"Alright you two we are heading home now." Kuro says loud enough for the couple to hear before feeling Hinata step through the portal.

2222

They arrive back in the same hallway of their beloved home before returning into their kimonos when a voice stops them dead in their tracks.

"And why have you two come back so late?" her father questions them after stepping into their sights.

"We lost track of time…" Natsumi says making it up on the spot fearing that her dad would see the blood the she just remove from her face with her kimono sleeve.

The sound of their father's foot can be heard tapping showing that he was not convince at what she just tells him.

"Talking about out future fiancés and how they can possibly support us when we have little brats running around." Natsumi felt as if she was reading from a cue card her dad wrote for her.

"So you had to calculate all the numbers and see if they were financially stable?" he adds in.

"You hit it right on the nail Otou-san! Congrats you figured it out." she faked a congratulated cheer to convince her father that it was the truth.

"Well then since you are taking such an initiative...I expect to see these numbers that you calculated tomorrow morning." her father states and with that he turns around and vanishes into the darkness of the hallway.

"That was…" she catches herself when she sees her dad coming back into their sights. Natsumi starts to whistle a tune before seeing him then turn back down the hall and retires to his personal room.

She let out a sigh of relief before wishing her sister a "Good night" before heading off to their respected rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a knock at the door when Natsumi was stretching her sore muscles before making her way out of the bed and cracks her door, "Natsumi-hime, your father would like to see you," the maid announces through the crack.

"Sure, let me take a quick bath and put on a kimono," She informs the maid.

There was something in the maid's hand that catches her eye. "What's that you have in your hand?" Natsumi questions the maid when she notice that it was some folded fabric.

"Oh this? It's another kimono that had arrived this morning. I was just going to put it in the storeroom." She answers Natsumi's question.

"Okay," before she closes the door back into place. _'This blood stinks! I got to scrub myself really clean.' _She thought before entering her bathroom and start to run hot water into her personal tub.

2222

"Hinata-sama, your father would like to see you in the dining hall." a servant proclaims towards her once she open the door for them.

"Let me just hop into my kimono and I will be right down." Hinata shouts back to her so she could relay it to her father.

'_Demons have been striking in various spots as the one in Kanto did and not only that they are starting to appear more and more,'_ Kuro informs Hinata.

'_So they must be here searching for something then. Do you have any clue as to what is it that they could be looking for?_' Hinata inquires towards her black furred cat.

_'I don't know. There is something that I want to tell you...now before you start yelling at me on why I did not tell you this listen to what I am about to tell you.'_ Kuro discuss with her owner of the news she was about to tell her

Hinata passes a weird look on her face at her cat, "When did I start doing that?"

"Trust me, you tend to do that but anyway there are more of you.' Kuro answers Hinata's question while dropping a major hint in her statement.

'_As in clones or more?'_ Kuro nods her head before supplying an answer '_People who have your powers...like you and your sister, Natsumi._'

'_Are you serious! Why you didn't tell me this!_' The poor cat had to cover her ears with her small paws due tp the loud ringing noise she was hearing from Hinata's shouts.

'_Keep your voice down, Hinata! These walls have ears that tell all, but as I was saying there are about five of you including you and your sister._' The cat explains to her indigo haired owner.

'_I will have to tell onee-chan this_.' Hinata says after deciding to let her sister in on their new found secret.

By then she had finished clothing herself in the kimono that the maid placed in her room before she was awake.

The cat just merely shakes her head after witnessing Hinata's calm demeanor shift from an state of shock to the calm and collect version on her. Kuro decides to follow Hinata by strutting down the steps alongside of her.

2222

'_Come on you baka! That's long enough_.' Shiro shouts after walking and sitting inside of Natsumi's bathroom.

Natsumi merely turns the nozzle to the shower head to cease the running water from hitting her nude body.

Shiro sees her bare arm reach out before grabbing for a towel and steps out of the shower completely.

'_I would tell you to get out but I don't feel like it at the moment.' _She tell the cat signal that she notices his presence before picking him up.

'_This is heaven!_' he thought inwardly while nuzzling into Natsumi's chest. '_I known I was right about you...you are a ero cat_.' Natsumi asserts before placing the cat back outside of the door.

Shiro falls flat back down from cloud nine or ten to reality, 'You have Kuro if you are horny. I can smell the heat coming off her.' She scoffs which in turn cause the cat to turn red.

'_Don't start with me, baka, remember yesterday..._' He slips in.

Natsumi human ears change to cat ears and a tail emerges from her rear. "Aw come on, why do they pop out when they say his name? Why not the other one?" she mumbles her questions towards herself.

'_Just by the sound of his name gets you hot_.' Shiro teases after turning backwards making his way over to the bed and hops on the surface of the bed to sit.

A couple of seconds later a fully dressed Natsumi with visible cat ears and a tail emerges from the bathroom.

'_How do I have my old ears again?_' she quizzes the cat since she did not know the answer to her current problem.

'_What do you do when you're horny?_' Shiro poses his question directly to her with a serious look on his face.

"You can't be serious, are you?" she ponders the answer to that question.

'_Now that's how they pop back in_.' he replies before laughing at how gullible Natsumi was when it comes down to her powers.

'_Crap!_' she thought to herself before she heads back into the bathroom with a concentrated look on her face.

2222

"Where is that sister of yours?" Hinata and Natsumi's father mention the whereabouts of Natsumi towards Hinata after seeing she was the only one in the atrium at the moment.

"She's coming down right about...now." Hinata downplays her father's question knowing Natsumi's timing.

Just like Hinata mentions Natsumi comes down rather yet slides down the wooden banister. "At your service," she dramatize by adding a cheery tone that scares her father and Hinata.

"We are going to visit our family since I have been given a break I plan to capitalize on it. So please bring one of the gentlemen along with you." Her father affirms them their set of instructs before leaving them in the hallway with one another.

"I have one." Hinata says not revealing which one of the guys she was going to pick for her escort.

She then rushes back upstairs just to only come back with a book of telephone numbers in a medium size address book.

"Father, took the liberty in acquiring every single last one of the bachelor number in this book for easy _our_ access." Hinata reveals to her sister as she was flipping through the book.

Natsumi observes her sister's actions as she stop at the N section before reaching for the phone and starts to push in the numbers.

When Natsumi swipes the book from Hinata's hold she can overhear her sister's conversation on the phone. "Can you come?" "Visiting family," "Forced to go," "That will be great!" "See you this morning then." "Buh bye."

"I have my escort sister," she flaunts with a wide smile on her face but Natsumi ignores it before pushing a random set of numbers for her intended escort.

"Hello," a voice can be heard on the receiver before Natsumi speaks up to ask the stranger.

"May I speak to Itachi-san?"

"He's at work, may I ask who is calling?" the person asks as Natsumi assumes it was on one of the maids.

"Natsumi,"

"Nat-sum-i, okay and when he gets home I'll tell him you call and left a message, bye,"

"Bye,"

She then glances on the sheet of paper before decided to push in some more numbers, "Hello,"

"Does Itachi work here?"

"Hai,"

"Is he busy at the moment?"

"Yes, he will be in his office all day ma'am."

"Well thank you,"

"Your welcome,"

'_Why me? All those other guys are way to friendly for my taste, it was almost borderline psycho. But there is that teme, it just may be a little light a the end of this dark tunnel_' she flipped to the S.

"Hello,"

"Hell-o, may I speak to Sasuke,"

"This is him," She freezes up losing her thoughts to form words into a sentence. '_He actually answered the phone?_'

"This is Natsumi…"

"Oh hello hime, how are you?"

"I was calling to ask you to be my escort?" Natsumi rushes through her question acting as if she inherited Hinata's stuttering when nervous.

"To where?"

"To meet my family,"

"Don't tell me you have to have a escort in almost everything you do?"

"Unfortunaly yes, so can you come?"

"Sure, I'll be over."

"Arigato Gonzimetsu,"

"Your welcome," She hangs up the phone, she did not understand why but she was eager to get this day started.

2222

"Heika, the himes' guests have arrived," announces a random servant after entering the atrium.

"Good, is the wagon ready?" he inquires about the status of their transportation.

"Yes, sir." the same servant answers his question.

"Well then direct our guests to the wagon and we will leave from there." he commands.

"Hai," and he runs off back in the direction where the two guests were waiting outside.

"To think that we both been pick, teme. Who would have thought?" Naruto notes to his old buddy after greeting each other after they arrive.

"Shut it dobe! Here comes the servant." He says in a low tone towards Naruto.

"The emperor would like for you two to head to the wagon." the servant instructs the two guys of the emperor's orders.

"Not without their escorts," Natsumi interrupts the servant's statement while sliding down the outside stairs banister for the second time today.

"Onee-chan, that is what the stairs are used for." Hinata mentions to her sister while walking down the brief set of stairs that led to the inside of their home.

_'Are those cats in her hand?' _Sasuke and Naruto share similar thoughts once they notice one of the princess with cats in her arms.

"For you, but its quicker to slide down the banister besides its fun to." Natsumi downplays Hinata's advice for using the stairs.

"Oh I forgot, good morning," Hinata bows towards their two guests who were observing the sisters' interaction with one another.

"Good morning," Naruto and Sasuke return the same response while bowing at the waist.

Natsumi eyes the two men that were currently standing in front of them before realizing that Sasuke was the one who she had bump into at the party.

_'This is the same girl that I knock over at the party! So was that the reason why the emperor personally talk to her...because she is his daughter.' _

_'This is the same guy that ran me over at the freaking party! But then again I wonder if he is upset that I kind of lied to him?' _

_'Wait a minute...she lied to me!' _

"It's you!" the two of them suddenly declare causing the other two to be caught off guard.

"Um, excuse me onee-chan is there a problem?" Hinata inquires after witnessing her older sister's sudden outburst.

"You were the girl..." Sasuke states.

"Isn't this just nice?" Natsumi interrupts Sasuke statement while crossing her arms across her chest.

"So why didn't you tell me the truth?" Sasuke inquires after realizing who the young lady was in front of him.

Natsumi rolls her eyes before covering the distance that separate him from her. "How about we keep this between each other, deal?" Natsumi says cutting a deal with one another.

Before Sasuke can supply an answer a servant approaches them catching the quad's attention.

"If you all will follow me right this way." the servant announce before showing Natsumi and the others behind her the direction of the wagon.

Natsumi helps herself in the wagon first without any assistance before her interest shifts to what was outside of the window.

"Come onee-chan, smile, plus you almost forgot Shiro-chan." Hinata deviates Natsumi's attention to her white cat who was wearing a rather dull look on his face.

_'Hey you stupid cat! You are awfully quiet this morning. Care to tell me why is that?_' she ask the cat once she secure its body within her hands.

'_I forgot your friends has the others at their home_.' Shiro thought relaying the message on to Natsumi.

'_Others? I mean its just that they have some funny colored cats_.'

'_That's the point! I will tell you later what I mean by others_.' Shiro projects his thoughts to his owner.

"Back to earth," a voice breaks her concentration along with a hand that was waving in front her.

"What do you want?" she ask in an annoyed tone towards the source of the hand.

"You seem out of it." A masculine voice answers her question causing her head to snap in the direction of Sasuke's seat.

"It's called deep in thought." She respond in a grouchy manner.

'Something's different with this girl. Oh well those demons should be close by, right brother?'

'Yes and are ready for the command to kill_._'

"How long do we have to go?" Natsumi directs her inquiry towards her younger sister, Hinata, on the distance of their trip.

"Otou-san says it should be two hours." Hinata recalls what their father inform them about their trip.

After a couple of minutes of riding Natsumi feels her eyes drop, even though it was the wee hours of the morning she already felt tired.

She was more of a night person than her sister, Hinata, who felt energized in the morning as if she could take on the world literally and figurative.

'_Man why couldn't Itachi come?_' Natsumi ask mistakenly broadcasting her personal thoughts to her cat.

'_Quit worrying about him. I mean you do have S-_'

'_Don't say it! If you then our cover will be blown baka!_' She claims after reacting on her reflexes by covering Shiro's mouth.

'_Oh your so lucky!_' Shiro conveys through his thoughts while he remain in his cat role.

"So hime are there any more royal family members in your family besides you and your sister?" asked Sasuke.

"No its just us two,We do have some that we consider good friends to us...there is Countess Temari and Baroness TenTen, and two others but I forgot their names, though." Natsumi answers excluding two names out of her list.

"But call them by their names, they don't like all that Baroness-sama or Countess-sama just like onee-chan doesn't like being called hime-sama." Hinata mentions to the two men.

"What about you Hinata?" Naruto ask focusing his attention on to his date.

"Same for me," she answers plainly.

"When will we get there?" A very tired Natsumi complained.

"You already know how long it takes to get there and besides that is why I brought along Shiro." Hinata reminds her sister as the cat meows when he hears his name.

"It's almost _her_ anniversary, what are we going to do?" Anemone mumbles in her hand while stroking Shiro's fur softly with her spare hand.

"That's right. It's back around that time again." Hinata heard her sister's statement takes to her sharp hearing.

The two men wore looks of confusion on their faces, "If you don't mind answering this question but exactly who are you two talking about?" Sasuke inquires to the subject of their conversation.

"None of your business…someone very near to onee-chan heart," Hinata interrupts Natsumi's speaking.

Sasuke notices pain written all over Natsumi's face as she maintains her sights on to the passing scenery outside of the wagon's window.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

_Italics_ are the girls talking to their cats and thoughts

So enjoy the fourth chapter!

2222

2 hours later

The wagon finally comes to a stop awaking all of its sleeping passengers from their quiet slumber.

"Alright! We are finally here!" Natsumi shouts once she removes herself from the wagon first while stretching her sore limbs in the process.

Sasuke was the next one to emerge next then Naruto who aid Hinata in getting down.

Hinata reaches for Naruto's extended hand as she enjoy the feel of her skin connected to his before she thanked him for the help.

"It's no problem." He respond to her statement before their father makes his way over to where they were waiting for him.

"Now girls...as you both know once you arrive in they are going to announce you after me so walk properly." Her father reminds them before turning away from them to enter the building.

Natsumi releases a frustrated sigh before glancing over her right shoulder to see her escort making his way over to where she was standing.

"Let's get this over with." Natsumi tells him with her eyes close and in the direction of what was ahead of her.

_'She definitely has a problem with authority.' _Sasuke summarizes his thought about the woman who was to the left of him.

"Are you ready to go?" Naruto ask Hinata after offering his indigo haired companion his arm, which she gladly accepts.

The traveling group of five soon makes their way up a flight of marble stairs that was draped in red carpet offering a plush feel rather than the hardness of the marble.

A plump man who was grabbed in royal attire was present at the entrance before announcing the couple that just stroll inside of the building. He then places a golden horn by his left hand side.

"Who are you?" the man ask in an inquisitive but in a friendly manner after all it is his job.

"Emperor of Japan," Hinata and Natsumi's father answers the man's question with a sense of importance.

"Presenting the Emperor of Japan," The man recalls what their father just told him before he scaled down another flight of stairs to a round of applause.

"Who are you?" he then directs his question towards a waiting Natsumi, with a sigh Anemone told him "Princess Yamada, Natsumi, future successor to the Emperor of Japan."

"That sure is a long title." Sasuke whispers to Natsumi, who merely shrugs his comment off of her.

"Shut up and go to..." She partially answer his question but before she could say anymore hateful words she was instructed to head down the steps.

Natsumi quickly places a fake smile on her face that seem almost too perfect for someone of her standard.

"Who's that with Natsumi?" a girl with long blonde hair that was style in a ponytail ask her rose pink haired companion as they observe Natsumi's entrance along with a rather handsome guy at her side.

"I don't know but he sure is hot!" the girl with pink hair assess the young handsome guy that was paired with Natsumi as they were making their way over to where the duo was currently standing.

"Hey Natsumi," the pair greet the female first while their eyes focus on to the young man that was at her side.

"Hey you two..." She gives an answer to their greeting noticing immediately where their eyes were set.

"Can we steal your date for a couple of minutes?" the pair inquires in unsion towards Natsumi.

Before Sasuke could even protest the two girls already had him surrounded creating space away from Natsumi's side.

"So cuzin, who's the hot date?" the blonde haired girl ask while the rose pink haired girl lifts her left pinky finger.

"No! His job is to simply escorting me while I am here." Natsumi answers with emphasis on escorting as the two girls seem to cling on to Natsumi's escort.

"Well my name is Yamanka Ino, care to engrain that in your memory." the girl with blonde haired introduces herself to Sasuke with a visible wink.

"My name is Haruno, Sakura, heiress to the Haruno family" the rose pink haired girl introduces herself to him second. Sasuke looked up to see Natsumi laughing at their introductions.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm here _with_ Natsumi." Sasuke declares before breaking away from the pair of girls before rejoining Natsumi.

"She lied to us! Do you want to unleash some feline power on her?" the girl name Sakura ask her close friend name Ino in a whispered tone.

"Let's do it tonight, when she's going to bed." Ino suggest the time to pull the prank.

A girl with dirty blonde hair that was style in four individual pigtail was pouring her something the drink from the punch bowl as she can overheard the two planning something for Natsumi. '_If they are trying to give Natsumi the scare then I_ _might want to give them the old scare._'

"Temari-san," a girl with chocolate eyes and brown hair in two buns calls for the woman's attention after approaching her.

The girl name Temari turn to see her companion at the punch bowl with her as well before inquiring to her sudden appearance "What is it TenTen?".

"Have you sense something that's out of place?" the woman name TenTen hints to some peculiar events that were occurring around them.

"Now that you mention it...there was this weird feeling that I felt just hit me." Temari justifies a similar feeling to what her friend warns her of while sipping some of her red punch.

"The other guests shouldn't know of our secret so keep to shadows if you are going to change." Temari outlines her friend's plan of action.

"Yeah I know Temari." TenTen persist to Temari that she remembers the rules to their secret life.

2222

Meanwhile in a vacant furnish room, which consists of a circular table, bed, cabinet, and a desk that was unoccupied by any human beings. There was also a balcony which was close off by two glass doors that reveals the scenery of the building.

"They should be around her." Shiro proclaims to Kuro who was following his lead up a flight of stairs.

Shiro and Kuro follow the scent of the others before coming into contact with a crack wooden door with a shiny golden knob.

"Are you ready for this?" Shiro pause in his stride before facing Kuro catching her off guard.

"You know it was already to late to back out of this. I mean we all _personally_ accepted this fate." Kuro conforms her participation in a calm manner.

"Alright then..." Shiro says before the pair of cats slip into the crack that was wide enough for them to easily pass through.

The pair stroll into a room that was fill with odd colored cats before being approach by a cat the color of pink who identifies them by their names.

"Shirro and Kuro it's so good to see you two again." the pink cat greets them with a wide smile on their face.

"Yes its good to see you to...little sister." Shrio returns his sister's, the pink cat, greeting by gently bumping into her.

"Who else is here Momoiro?" Kuro inquires as to who else was in the room with them.

"Aka, Kiiro and Ao are here." Momoiro respond in a slight daze in order to recall all who were in the area.

"So obaa-chan is here, where is he?" Kuro focuses in on Ao's whereabouts after hearing his leave Momoiro's mouth.

"That old bat," Shiro mumbles under his breath instead not realizing that Ao was now in front of him.

"What was that Shiro you just ask me?" The old blue cat, Ao, inquires after he appears in front of him.

"Nothing," Shiro says while stifling a yawn with one of his paws.

"So everybody's here, yet our partners never met," a red cat states after appearing on top of the balcony's rail.

"We got to stick to some kinda of secrecy. It's starting to drag out far too long," a yellow cat claims after making their way from the bottom cabinet of the dresser.

"Well you know how the rules work Kiiro. When the time comes to find each other they will find each other on their own free will." Ao's explains to the yellow cat name Kiiro.

"Well I guess you will get your wish after all, I'm sensing some demons nearby except their not attacking." the red cat informs the group after taking a whiff of the air.

"Aka has a point. They have been there the entire time since the two of us arrive. I think they could possibly be waiting on some sort of signal." Shiro predicts the opponents next move.

"The thing we can do now is stay close to our partners to give them a signal." Kuro suggest towards the group of cats.

"Always the precaution one, Kuro. If its for the best then I won't complain." Kiiro pitches towards Kuro before walking off in the direction of his owner.

2222

"Natsumi," Sasuke calls out to the girl before noticing that she was currently occupying a table by herself.

"What do you want?" she asks in a rude manner, obviously not please to see him.

"A dance," he provides her a simple answer. 'Brother, when should we send the demons? There are itching to kill something.'

Natsumi eyes him a little longer than usual before deciding to accept his hand.

He then guides the both of them out and on to the ballroom floor blending in with the other dancers. 'Pull her on to the dance floor so you will look less suspicious.'

Sasuke observes Naruto and Hinata entering in on the dance floor before giving him a simple and slight nod at that head.

'Now my minions attack!'

The demons came crashing in through every which or way catching the innocent bystanders off guard.

Natsumi can feel Sasuke shift his body onto her form a shield with his body and blocks most of the rubble from colliding with Natsumi.

"Thank you but I have to make sure that everyone else is okay." She says to Sasuke before using the leeway that he create before rising to her feet and takes off in order to find her younger sister.

"Sakura are you okay?" Ino inquires about her close friend's safety after climbing her way from underneath the rubble.

"I'm fine! There are some demons here and we need to transform!" Sakura informs Ino once thy helped each other up before disappearing around the back of the building.

"Hinata, come on!" Natsumi shouts to her sister after locating her by her scent before grabbing the girl's hand.

"We got to change now! If we don't everyone could die." Natsumi tells her sister before avoiding any holes that can trap any one of them.

"Temari?" TenTen forces her voice to go to a screaming decibel level.

"I'm on it!" The pair then disappear around another corner that was opposite of the other two couples.

2222

"I call on the power of the feline!" Six feminine voices shouts as three white lights envelope them two by two.

"The reaper of death come forth to me so I can enslaved the dead and revive the living, lay judgment on the wicked by passing your power through me, Benihime." Natsumi chants the incantation causing the sword to appear in front of her while Hinata makes her wand tangible.

"Let's go, onee-chan," Hinata encourages her older sister before the two break apart from one another.

After encountering and blasting and cutting a small platoon full of demons, Natsumi and Hinata felt their backs met one another, "It's too many of them!"

"Yeah I know." Natsumi responds to her sister's claim while Hinata blast a circle of demons with an orange light.

"Well how about some help?" a girl with a light yellow strapless formfitting tube top and matching yellow shorts that stop mid thigh with two gun holders slung in a criss-cross fashion, light yellow knee length boots with blonde ears and blue eyes asked.

"Hey! You can't forget about me!" a girl with a light pink v-neck halter top with her back expose with a pink knee length straight skirt with a small stick strap on her right hip and light pink ankle boots, dark pink ears and brown eyes seem to have appear next to the girl clad in all yellow.

"So what do you two have?" Natsumi challenges the new arrivals on their potential strength.

"Watch and see." The girl in yellow proclaims before producing dual .45 caliber guns from the holders on both of her sides before shooting two demons square in the chest. Her companion materialize a rather large hammer with a long staff from the stick that was at her waist before clobbering three demons with a simple swing of her hammer.

"Not bad, but there is still too many," Hinata reverts the two strangers' attention back to massive group of demons that were still present.

"Help has arrive!" the four warriors glances up to see a girl with red cat ears, black eyes, a light red halter top with her tone stomach expose and a short red skirt with mid thigh black leggings underneath it with thigh-length light red boots standing next to a girl with blue cat ears, gray eyes, a light blue top with one sleeve that stop at her elbow and long blue pants with light blue shoes.

The girl clad in all red simply flicks her wrist, which held a small fan, as it let out a huge whirlwind cutting up ten or more demons in just one blow.

The girl wearing all blue makes a blue six-face cube come forward before spinning every direction before it cease any more movements. She reaches her hand inside and draws a gigantic shuriken from within the box.

She then brings the shuriken in front of her face before reciting the phrase, "Thousand Sakura Blast,"

When she release the shuriken from within her grasps it split into smaller versions thus eliminating the rest of the demons that were alive.

As the red and blue warriors join them on what was left of the ballroom floor the girls could not believe their very own eyes, there was more of them.

'_The red and the blue are very powerful_.' Natsumi inwardly thought after gauging everyone's fighting strength.

"We should get back." The red warrior suggest to the blue one who simply vanishes within the four's sight.

"It was nice meeting you too." The yellow warrior proclaim to the two who just left and the others who were still there.

The pink warrior, who occupy the yellow, follow close behind before leaving the white and black warrior only to themselves.

"We need to leave to." Hinata reminds Natsumi before withdrawing from the current battlefield.

Six girls each rounds different corners when they can hear someone shout out directions. "Everyone, move this way!"

The group who emerge from the corners follows the sound of the voice and the people that were moving. "Temari!" Natsumi proclaims after noticing the girl with dirty blond hair.

Temari turns in the direction of where the voice was coming from before asking "Natsumi...how are you?".

"I'm good. But you won't believe what my father did! He presented me with five fiances to choose from and it's a drag!" Natsumi tells her.

"You sound just like my husband." Temari speculates while laughing as they continue to follow the other people, who serve as their guide.

"By the way, how is Shikamaru?" Natsumi questions about the location of Temari's husband.

"He's fine. He had to do something for work so I had to go solo." Temari complains towards Natsumi.

"Okay well, where is TenTen? You two are practical inseparable from one another." Natsumi ask of the dirty blonde's female companion.

"She's here but she got lost in the crowd somewhere." Temari concludes TenTen's location of the last time she saw her.

When they were outside, they notice that there was a big hole in the side of the building, "Everyone, we will take you to the hotel where you can stay for the night."

"I guess I'll see you at the hotel then." Natsumi hears Temari's statement after she hops into her personal wagon before pulling off.

"Natsumi! Where are you?" a voice shouts out Natsumi's name before glancing up to see Sasuke looking around for her.

"Over here!" she signals the boy down with waving both of her hands.

"Are you alright?" he ask before embracing her in a tight hug.

'_He's very warm_.' She inwardly thought before realizing that he was giving her a hug.

"Good. I'm glad you are alright," he tells her while he was observing her face, her eyes showed indifference.

"Yeah, Hinata is too." Natsumi mentions her younger sister's name.

"We got to head back to the wagon, come on." He reaches and grabs her hand so she would not get lost in the crowd.

(**A/n: here comes cliché**) As they were running she felt time slow down, '_Am I'm starting to like this boy?_' she asks herself once they were running away from the half destroyed building.

"There they are Otou-san!" Hinata announces while pointing out two figures nearing the wagon.

"Good. We are heading to the hotel." her father instructs their driver.

"Here's your three rooms with the number on the key. Enjoy your stay here at Kawabashi Hotel!" the lady hands them three keys.

"Now, before I go you girls stay near your escorts." he informs the girls which causes Hinata to blush a bright red.

"Wait a minute...so what you are saying is that we have to share a room with our escorts?" Natsumi repeats what her father just tells them..

"Remember the bet, Natsumi." Her father slips in before he turns with his back to the four and makes a left around the corner.

"So we will be rooming with you?" Naruto ask hoping to dispel any confusion about the rooms before Hinata explain to them their father's wish.

"If you touch her without her permission, I will cut where you need to have kids, you hear me?" Natsumi threatens the boy by grabbing his collar after Hinata makes her way upstairs.

Naruto just gulp before nodding his head up and down as he slowly inch away from Natsumi. "Good now go,"

"You shouldn't be so mean to him." Sasuke attacks Natsumi way of handling strangers after witnessing the encounter with her and Naruto.

"You...shut up!" Natsumi snaps before walking in front of him to head to their room.

'_This is going to be a long night._' thought Sasuke as he follows the girl in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where's Kuro?" Hinata inquires after noticing that her cat was no longer within her visual sights.

"I don't know..." "Do you think that she is still in the wagon?" Naruto tries to reassure the girl, who sits on his left with a look of defeat on her face.

'_Kuro where are you?_' Hinata ask inwardly hoping that Kuro would respond to her mental connection.

'_I'm outside of the hotel. What room number are you in?_' the sound of Kuro's voice can be heard inwardly while Hinata releases a sigh of relief.

'_Thank goodness that you are alright. We are in room number 205._' Hinata supplies Kuro to their exact location.

'_Its good to hear your voice as well Hinata._' Kuro proclaims before making her way around the hotel to spot any possible entrance/exits.

'_Just be safe._' Hinata warns her precious companion as she cuts the mental link on their conversation.

"So Hinata are you going down to the hot springs?" Naruto wonders about his "escort" actions for the rest of the evening.

"Um, yeah. You can go on ahead. I just have to find something first." She answers without telling him what exactly it was that she was looking for.

"If you take too long you will have me worried now." He tells her once he makes his way towards the direction of the door.

Hinata simply nods her head to show that she understands right before Naruto closes the door to their hotel room.

2222

Natsumi waits until Sasuke manages to open the door with their golden room key before holding the door wide open for easy access for Natsumi.

"Humph" Natsumi huffs while passing her escort to cross over the threshold of their shared hotel room.

"Why are you so mean?" Sasuke ask Natsumi after closing the door behind him.

Natsumi whips around to face Sasuke with both of her hands place on both of her hips before responding with a question of her own. "Why are you asking questions?"

"Just a little curious." he states while holding her gaze before remaining steadfast in front of the door.

"You know curiosity kills the cat." Natsumi advises the navy blue haired man who was currently irritating her.

Her nose then pick up a very odd scent before realizing that it was emitting from her. _'And hear I thought it was the idiot in front of me who smelled liked that.'_

"That's an old saying!" She can hear him shout while she makes her way towards the bathroom.

"Old saying holds wisdom," She tells him as he grab the ends off his shirt lifting it over his head exposing his upper region.

"Whatever," she mumbles as she pulls back the shower curtain and reaches for the knob to run some water and begin to undress.

"By the way...have you seen the white cat that I had with me from this morning?" Natsumi questions Sasuke of the whereabouts of her cat.

"No I didn't." Sasuke answers before having the urge to use the toilet in the bathroom.

"Stupid cat." She says to herself after hearing Sasuke's answers as she steps into the tub portion of the bath/shower before shifting the curtains to cover the tub.

"You sure are running some very hot water." he informs her after he enters the bathroom along with her.

"Pervert" she states while sticking her head out to peak only to blush from seeing Sasuke's well tone body.

The sight of Sasuke's half naked body cause Natsumi's cat ears and tail to emerge from her body.

"Your face is really red. Maybe you should turn on some cold water?" Sasuke suggest after noticing how red Natsumi's cheeks were.

"I can handle myself you know." she answers not moving from her spot from where she stole a peak at Sasuke.

She then hears him using the bathroom before her conscious thought '_Maybe just a peak..._'

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you do I'm force to come in there with you." He warns her while looking over his right hand shoulder and towards the shower.

Natsumi pulls her head back so fast that she almost snap her neck in the process before declaring Sasuke simply a "Pervert."

"You are too." He tells her when he flushes the toilet.

_'Since when have I followed orders from another male?' _She thought in defiance before peaking again.

"I told you if you peak I was coming in...so I'm coming in."

A "Eek." was heard.

2222

Hinata slowly descends into the water of the hot springs when she can hear someone call out to her.

"Hey Hinata," she was greeted by the presence of her friends Ino and Sakura.

"Hey, girls how have you been?"

"We've been better. Not that we have only one more year of freedom before becoming marrying age." Sakura answers Hinata's questions.

"Yeah, a year of solitude and then we will be married." Ino verbally complained while resting against the wall of the springs.

"Now that you mention it, we do only have a year or so left. What are you two going to do until then?" Hinata inquires of their future plans until they reach marrying age.

"Don't know but its got to count, neh," Sakura states towards the two girls.

"For now lets enjoy the hot spring," and with that the girls each took a deep inhale of the steam of the springs before exhaling cool air.

2222

"What's this meeting for?" Aka conveys boredom while stretching his entire red body out.

"Those demons were more organized in their attack." Kuro recollects the events that just took place while strolling in a circle, on the little area of grass.

"Yes, that is true, if it was not for all the girls being there all together, then the demons would really have them a buffet," Kiiro verifies Kuro's statement.

"So the girls still must not meet?" Shiro focuses in on the real problem other than the demons.

"Precisely. They are not to meet Shiro and you know that!" Kuro chooses to answer for Ao.

"They need to meet so it would reduce their chances of getting caught!" Shiro fires back with his voice slightly rising.

"But it will increase their chances of defeating those demons," Kuro contests Shiro's statement in a calm voice.

"But you were the one complaining on how they should work as a team, so that they can accomplish our goals."

"Now, now, Shiro calm down." Momoiro warns her older brother knowing that he was very stubborn.

"Do you hear how selfish you sound, Shiro? We have to keep them separate until the time is right!" Kuro counters.

"When do you know the time is right, heck the right time could be here and now,"

"Shiro does have a point, Kuro. We know the enemy, their strengths and weakness. Now why can't we come together and fight?" Aka presents in the middle of Shiro and Kuro's argument.

"I agree," Kiiro proclaims after doing a small stretch similar to what Aka did earlier.

"I really don't know. Maybe we should wait and see what they are planning next?" Momoiro adds in.

"True, but we don't know who are sending those demons. They are placed in the right spots, the one in the Kanto region, and just recently." Kuro presents to the group.

"Do you all know about the Kanto problem?" Shiro directs his question to everyone excluding Kuro, who was there.

"We all knew, slow poke, plus it was near my area," Aka answers while jumping down from the tree stump.

"Well for now we have to wait and that's finally." Ao declares before deciding to dismiss the group for the moment.

2222

Before Sasuke enter in, Natsumi manage to quickly grab a towel and wrap it around her naked body. Sasuke take his place behind Natsumi in the shower.

"You are very perverted, you know that." He tells her after he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her back into his chest.

"No you're the pervert here!" Natsumi grumbles hoping and praying that he would not see her ears or her tail.

"Why do you keep running away from me?" he question after he nuzzles his chin in the crook of her neck and pulling her closer to him.

"I don't want to end up like my best friend, Kuyuki," She admits to him as she looks sideways to the shower's tiling.

'Hold on...when did she get cat ears?' he thought to himself silently noticing the additional parts to her body.

She feels his arm moving up before tugging on her ear, "Ow that hurts," Natsumi complains while swatting his hand away from her ears.

'_So they are real? Interesting, is she one of the girls we are suppose to target?_' he inwardly ask himself after he moves his head to see her neck but with some much steam he could hardly visibly see.

"Can I get out now?" Natsumi inquires feeling bother that her shower was interrupt by Sasuke.

"Just a little bit longer," Sasuke whispers into Natsumi's ear.

"Well you can stay but I'm about to get out!" Natsumi declares as she attempt to pry Sasuke's arms off of her but they were not budging.

After a couple of more tries she gave up on escaping seeing as her progress dwindled after each attempt.

"Why are you so uptight about meeting guys?" he ask as he starts to sway a little.

"As I said, I don't want to end up like my friend." She respond stubborn, but she was secretly starting to enjoy Sasuke holding her like a teddy bear.

"I didn't know you hug like this. It seems as if you must been practicing on your bear whenever your horny," She declares.

Natsumi's statement catches Sasuke off guard which cause him to let her go and with cat-like agility she hops out of the bathtub.

"You are so going to pay when I catch you." he shouts as he emerge from the shower with water beads falling off of his body.

"You're too slow!" she laughs before she runs into something solid and hard.

"Damn it that hurt," she says while rubbing her head with one of her hands.

For some weird reason Natsumi feels as if something or someone was drape over her body.

"How did you get here so fast?" she asks in shock and awe.

"You said I was slow. Never underestimate your opponent, Natsumi." he supplies an answer to her question.

He then leans in and kisses her, it was just a simple kiss but then it kicked it up a notch. Sasuke nibbles on her lip so that he can slip his tongue through as their tongues danced an exotic yet forbidden dance.

Natsumi eyes grows wide before shoving Sasuke off of her. She raises to her feet and head back to the room.

When she immediately hit the room, she quickly picks up a nightgown, discard the towel and dresses in the nightgown.

Once she finishes she turns back around only to see that Sasuke was leaning against the door's side.

"How long were you there?" she manages to ask him without punching him in the face.

"Long enough to see you get dress. I mean you didn't close the door so I just came in." he changes his tone to a monotone.

Natsumi's cheeks turn a bright red causing steam to emit from her face. "Besides...you have a sexy ass body," he tells her before he lays in the bed.

_'I will make you pay you bastard!' _She moves over towards the table by the bed before reaching for the lamp before throwing it at Sasuke, who to much of her dismay dodged it.

"Hostile now?" his voice just evokes her to through more and more items at his face.

He dodge a dresser, a mirror, a pillow, a hairbrush and some other unidentified throwing objects that were aim to create damage to his body.

Sasuke manage to dodge every single last UTO that Natsumi threw at him.

_'She's open now.' _he thought before making his move causing Natsumi to hit the bed.

"Get off of me, _jackass_!" Natsumi contests once he was completely laid out on top of her with her hands held above her head.

"Only if you stop throwing stuff at me," he offers as a compromise as Natsumi moves her head the other way.

"You are being difficult you know that." he declares towards her as he rolls back on his back.

Natsumi then grips the covers tightly so that Sasuke would not have any for himself. "That's unfair," he manages after tugging some of the covers back on his side.

"Let go," Natsumi hisses at the boy with her two sharp teeth visible.

"Loose up a little. Just be yourself," he replies before pouncing on her and starts to tickling her.

"Stop it," Natsumi says whi;e hysterically laughing from being tickled.

2222

"Girls it's getting late," Hinata mentions to Ino and Sakura reminding them of the time.

"Yeah, we got to get our beauty sleep." Ino says while the girls make their way back inside of the dressing room to get dress.

"Good night," as the three part ways for the night, Hinata was walking she notice bright blonde hair lying on a bend.

It was not until she came closer to the sleeping figure to see that it was Naruto and that he fell asleep because he was waiting on her.

"Naruto," She calls out for the blond but he did not immediately respond to her.

"Naruto-kun wake up, you don't want to catch a cold sleeping like this." Hinata claims as she gentle shakes the boy who was lying down in front of her.

"Huh," she hears him mumble as one cerulean eye slowly opens to see Hinata standing there with him.

"So you finally decided to come out?" he jokes before sitting straight up until his back touches the bench.

"How long did you wait for me?" she wonders as to how long her friend was waiting for her.

"Uh," as he looks in the direction of a clock before proclaiming, "An hour," he scratches the back of his head with his free hand.

"That was awfully nice of you to do that for me." Hinata thanks him with a warm smile on her face.

"Shall we?" he offers Hinata's one of his arms after raising to his feet.

"We shall," she laughs as she locks her arm within his arm.

2222

After the tickle fest was over the air quickly grows serious again, "Oh come on you don't have to be so uptight,"

"I'm not uptight." Natsumi snaps back her response.

"Then why are you so tense? Ease up a little, I won't hurt you." he tells her.

She laughs at his statement before opposing his previous statement, "That's what they all say. Then they will end up hurting you in the end."

"I'm not that kind of person," Sasuke refutes Natsumi's statement.

"They feed you lies so they can stay near and when they are satisfied with you they leave you on the street and find some other young girl that's better looking and taste better." Natsumi disputes the actions of men.

"Where are all this stories coming from?" Sasuke ask as he was wondering where was Natsumi going with this conversation.

"My head you baka, that's where!"

"Quit listening to your head for a couple of minutes and listen to your heart." Sasuke corrects her.

"Don't feed me that bullshit! I heard that shit from my friend and guess where she end up? In a small wooden box and she is now six feet under this nice ground we are walking on." Natsumi illustrates to Sasuke who merely to a little step back.

"Your friend's dead?" he asked.

"I just told you that and you know what? I hope she burn in hell!" she hisses back at Sasuke before folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't say that about someone who is close to you." He moralizes her inappropriate actions towards her deceased friend.

"Or what? I fall into a state of depression and commit suicide, maybe I should hang myself, or how about shooting my brains out or how about how my friend did it cutting herself as if she's a piece of meat? What is your answer Sasuke? Hm?" She elevates her voice with coldness while stepping closer to his face.

Sasuke was stuck on what should he do or say. A couple of minutes she shifts from fun to serious in two seconds flat until he hears her laugh not with joy but in a cold and evil way, "Well since you are all ears about the situation, I should probably fill you in on a thing called self misery."

_FB Starts_

"Nastumi, I just met the most nicest and sweetest guy ever!" a teenaged girl with bright orange hair runs up to a sixteen-year-old Natsumi.

"So can I meet him, Kuyuki?" Natsumi inquires ecstatic that her best friend was finally happy.

"He just want it to be me who seems him. I really don't know why but do you accept his wish?" Her friend questions as her face was bright as a wide smile was apparent on her face.

"Sure well, I got to go, I got to pick up Hinata." Natsumi explains before waving Kuyuki off as she heads of in another direction.

_6 months later..._

"Natsumi, come here," Kuyuki calls for her friend before pulling the girl into the restroom along with her.

"What is it, Kuyuki?" Natsumi ask out of curiosity that Kuyuki had pulled her into the stall with her.

"Please don't be mad but can you read the results of the back of this box," Kuyuki ask while handing the girl a box label pregnancy test response.

'_Is she pregnant?_' Natsumi inwardly thought before locating the side with the instructions printed on it.

"If the strip turns blue then you are pregnant but if its pink you are not." Natsumi summarizes the instructions of the box, when she hears someone else using the restroom.

"So how long do we have to wait?" Kuyuki inquires.

"30 minutes,"

Thirty minutes ticked away when she heard Kuyuki release a sigh, '_She's not pregnant! Good_.' those thoughts quickly disappeared when Kuyuki showed her a strip that was blue. '_Oh my god! She's really pregnant!_' she thought.

"Are you going to keep it?" Natsumi diverts their attention to the growing life in Kuyuki's body.

"I guess after all the hard work me and him went through, I guess I should have this baby." Kuyuki reveals to Natsumi before observing her orange haired best friend leave the restroom.

"So your friend had a baby by this mysterious guy? I still don't see why she's dead?" Sasuke deviates the story back to current times before Natsumi quickly retorts with "Just keep listening you idiot..."

_A year..._

Kuyuki was lying on the hospital bed in the delivery room about to deliver her baby, when Natsumi was retrieve by a nurse and had to leave the delivery room.

"Natsumi-san, have you heard from Kuyuki's guy?" a girl that Natsumi was familiar with approaches her.

"You seen him?" she was curious to see who the father of Natsumi's child was.

"I only was able to read the note he had sent a couple of minutes ago." The girl present Natsumi with the letter that was left for Kuyuki.

Natsumi slips her thumb underneath the flap of the white envelope and lifts the flap before removing the contents from within.

"_Dear Kuyuki,_

_I'm sorry to have to leave you when you are having our kids but I'm writing to tell you I have only been telling the truth about myself. I am a proud married man of two beautiful girls and your children. I was cheating on my wife with you and she found out and left me but listen, I'm truly in love with you and I wish I could marry you but it would cause too many complications for the both of us. So with this letter, I say goodbye and I will always love you._

_Love you always K!_

'_What kind of shit is this?_' Kuyuki inwardly thought to herself as she had to force herself not to rip the letter to shreds.

"I will give it to her." she informs the girl before walking back inside of the room where Kuyuki was there with three kids.

"Aren't they beautiful? I thought I would only have one." Kuyuki states managing three children all at one time.

"Well I have something for you," Natsumi reveals before showing her the white envelope in her right hand.

Kuyuki hands Natsumi one of the babies while two nurses hands the other two.

When Kuyuki reads it her facial expression changes and tears falls down her cheeks as she starts to mumbles to herself. "He…l…left…me,"

By then Kuyuki's mother enters in to her daughter's hospital room with a bouquet of flowers, "What's wrong sweetie?" she asks her daughter after noticing her wet face.

"Nothing mom I'm fine," Kuyuki lies to her mother as she crumples the paper up and places it on the table.

"How dare he would cheat on his wife and not own up to his own children that's not being a man!" Sasuke states his view harshly.

"It gets worse after this."

Kuyuki was not doing so good, her money from her mom and dad stop coming in and she continuously ran out of food in her refrigerator and her kids begin to starve.

"Mommy's so tired..." Kuyuki says in a very low tone after coming in from trying to find a job.

The home telephone rings and she gets up to see who it was calling, it was Natsumi. She lets the call go to her answering machine as she did not feel like hearing Natsumi's voice at the moment.

"Mommy, when are we going to eat?" ask the little girl with orange hair in two pigtails while tugging on her dress pants.

"Later," she hugs her little daughter in the process.

Kuyuki makes her way back to the table she just left so she can turn to write in her sole and only comfort that she had...her journal.

_Dec. 14_

_I thought taking care of a child was easy but with three its a living hell! There's no food in the refrigerator and I start a new hobby, cutting myself, yes it ease my pain and worries. It's like my escape from the real world and I feel so free as if I was with him again with no kids and we have all the good times laughing and playing. When I cut myself, my pathetic friends disappear like Natsumi, oh how I envy her and her wealth. She could probably keep food in the refrigerator if she wants. She doesn't know anything about hard work because she's the Emperor's daughter and future empiress, bullshit! She acts like a straight whore sometimes. Well I got to go another day of struggling._

_Dec. 19_

_Those brats are so pathetic maybe I should kill them? All they did was cause me pain and stress. Well today, I cut myself twice: one because of the job and two because of college. I went on the computer and found a new way of cutting myself. It says if you aren't careful you may die from this cut. Good, I need a little near death experience to keep me on end. I met someone strange because his face was pale and he had purple marks on his face. It kinda remind me of a white snake but it was weird, he had a dark, mysterious arua around him. With piercing golden cat like eye, well goodbye world._

And with that last entry she closed her book and headed in her bathroom and broke the shaver so that she could cut herself. When she made the cut she felt woozy so she tried to get up. The blood keep flowing, '_Is this how death is?_' she asked herself as she fell on the floor and closed her eyes she could not open them, Kuyuki Tachibana killed herself.

Natsumi knocks on the apartment door of her best friend Kuyuki surprise to find it unlock as if Kuyuki knew she was coming to visit.

When she strolls in Kuyuki's apartment it was relatively quiet except for the youngest baby who was crying.

"Kuyuki," she calls out for her best friend when she hears a splash noise causing her to look down to see that she had walk into...blood.

'_What the world? When she opens the door she sees her friend with a bloody blade in her hand and lying face down in her very own blood._'

"Oh my god, and what happen to the three kids?" he ask about the whereabouts of the children that belong to Kuyuki.

"They are in orphanages now." Natsumi answers.

"On top of that she wrote that I was a whore in her book and that I sleep with every single last guy in the school. I'm still confuse on why she faked a friendship, which is pretty low for me, but hey it alone makes you stronger and your heart…."

"Just be quiet! Why are you letting that affect you when it was her own choice? You said it made your heart colder but you are in turn becoming weaker/"

"And how would you know how I feel?"

"Because I lost all of my family, yes my whole family is wiped out thanks to my brother and you think that was easy to go through."

Natsumi could not make a come back instead she just sat there quietly.

"Well I'm going to sleep, now." Sasuke says hopping into the bed and Natsumi follows suite. She sleeps looking at Sasuke's back.


	6. Chapter 6

Natsumi notices that shes was shrouded in darkness when the sound of someone laughing catches her attention.

"Whose there?" she questions the presence before seeing Kuyuki appear in front of her except her eyes were not visible.

"Kuyuki?" she calls out to her friend only to have her laugh and then turn around and take off in a sprint.

"No! Kuyuki don't go!" Natsumi shouts while chasing after the orange haired girl.

Hands begin to emerge from the black surface aim to try and stop her but she manages to dodges majority of the hands.

"You're a whore!" Kuyuki proclaims before disappearing behind a door which closes right in front of Natsumi's face.

"Open up, Kuyuki!" Natsumi orders while banging her closed fist against the door.

Blood starts to leak out from underneath the door and begins to rise until another door appears.

Natsumi tries to run towards the door but the hands from earlier catches her by the ankle holding her still. The blood was now at her chest as she attempts to remove the hands from around her legs. By now the blood was pass her head and after a while she could not breath, "No,"

"Wake up," She feels someone shaking her awake.

Natsumi's eyes shoot wide open to see that it was Sasuke shaking her, "Oh man that was scary..." Natsumi proclaims to herself after sitting up to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I can tell from the way you were hitting my back." Sasuke says causing Natsumi to blush in return.

"Just go back to sleep." He says in a low town while he pulls her body closer to his.

She can feel her eyes slowly close from exhaustion before heading back to sleep this time in a more peaceful setting.

2222

"Are you comfortable?" Naruto inquires towards Hinata, who he had tucked in for bed. She merely moves her head in an up and down fashion.

"If you need me, I will be on the couch." he tells her while he removes a pillow and the spare cover before leaving the room.

'_I just hope Natsumi-chan is alright. She has been in a depressed mood ever since she reminded herself of Kuyuki's death._' Hinata thought before drifting off to sleep.

'_Those idiots! I don't see why he wanted us to use those useless demons anyway. We would have been better off if we stepped in_!' Naruto thought as he retrieve him something to drink and lays out on the couch.

After drinking the juice he soon drifted off into another fit of sleep.

2222

Morning, came too fast for Natsumi as she sits up but when she tries she was held back by two arms.

All she could was give a smile and try to wriggle out of Sasuke's manly grip to not wake him. After a couple of tries, she finally broke free from the arm lock.

"Good morning to you too," he says to her as he lifts an eye to see Natsumi sliding out of the bed.

"I'm sorry if I seem cold but all that emotion, I'm not use to it." she apologizes sincerely with her back still towards him.

"It's okay. Just as long as you smile honestly." He states before rolling over on to his back.

"Here's to a fresh start then," She announces before making her way to the door of their shared hotel room.

The girl was becoming more and more intriguing to our little Sasuke. He was starting to feel something he never did for any women, who only threw themselves at him for sex, wealth and others but Natsumi puts up roadblocks that cause him to think on his feet and what to say. Yes, our little Sasuke was falling in love with Natsumi.

"You better get dress. I think they are having breakfast downstairs." She suggests to him before closing the door to the room.

'_Mornings are so not my thing_,' Sasuke thought as he places on a shirt before heading downstairs.

2222

On the other hand, two other people were having quite the lively morning, "Ohiyao Naruto-kun," she greets the boy on the couch.

"Ohiyao Hinata-chan, how are you?" he inquires as he jumps up and gives her a good bear hug.

"Okay. Okay. You know we should go downstairs, I hear they have some food." She tells him after catching her breath from that bear hug.

"Good, maybe they will have ramen, neh Hinata?" he asks her before leaving the hotel room and standing in the hallway.

"You never know what they may serve." She answers while locking the door before taking off down the hall and to the banquet hall.

2222

"So how are you onee-chan?" Hinata asks her older sister once she spots her downstairs among the other people in their party.

"I had a terribly nightmare last night. So I had some herbal tea, and that pretty much did the trick." She half lied to her younger sister.

"Wasn't I right about the tea?" Hinata gloats with a smile present on her face.

"Yes. You were right." Natsumi laughs at Hinata's attempt to take the glory for herself.

"So did any of you guys get some last night?" a guy ask as almost every man was at the table fixing the ladies something to eat.

Two other guys response by slightly raising their hands halfway so that the ladies could not see them.

"But one girl I really want to do is...Yamada's eldest." Sasuke had spit out some orange juice after hearing what one of the men said about Natsumi.

Almost every guy at the table agreed with the statement, except him and Naruto. Sasuke was disgusted about the topic and who the subject was in the topic.

"They say she has one banging body!" one guy chimes in his opinion causing Sasuke silently agrees with the guy. "Plus she's marrying age too! Can you just image all those heated passionate nights with her?" "Oh its too good to be true!"

Sasuke decide to leave the table as quickly as possible so he would not have to think or entertain anymore perverted thoughts about Natsumi.

'_Whew...that was a close call._' he thought to himself while taking his seat next to Natsumi.

"What's wrong?" Natsumi asks the boy who was wearing a daze look on his face.

"Just some perverted people that's all." he provides a simple answer to her question.

"Last time I check...you were a pervert too." she reminds him while removing a strawberry from his plate.

"Don't think you aren't one? Remember last night?" he tells her causing her to choke on the strawberry.

"Are you alright? or Did you fantasy about me?" he jokes after gently patting her back with his hand.

"I don't think so!" Natsumi proclaims after catching her breath.

"You got something on your cheek. I'll wipe it off." he informs her while leaning in.

"Natsumi, how are you?" a girl with brown hair style in two buns interrupts Sasuke's plan.

Natsumi looks up to see who it was before asking "TenTen?" she stands up and hugs the girl.

"And…" as she looks in the direction of where Sasuke was sitting.

"That's Sasuke, but don't mind him, how are you? Have you found someone for the ball?" she diverts TenTen attention off of who Sasuke was and back to the reason they were there.

"Still looking, I see you lucked up and got you," She pause in her sentence as she lifts her pinky finger.

"Don't be silly, Ten! He is just escorting me, that's all." Natsumi corrects her.

"The first step to love is denial." TenTen advises Natsumi as Sasuke mentally agrees with TenTen's statement.

"Um no, but have you seen Ino, Sakura and Temari?" Natsumi inquires about her close friends whereabouts.

"Yeah. I even said hey to your sister this morning." TenTen supplies an answer to Natsumi's question.

"Oh yeah there is something that I was suppose to tell you. The girls are planning a day out and they wanted me to tell you that." TenTen remembers why she was ask to talk to Natsumi this morning.

"Okay, when?"

"Right after breakfast," TenTen states.

"It will be our own day out. Why didn't I think of that?" She jokes with her friend before saying see you later to TenTen.

Natsumi turns back and realize that by agreeing to go with the girls that Sasuke would be stuck in the hotel room,

"I'll be gone. So you can do whatever you want." Natsumi says while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

'_Where did that come from?_' she ask herself as she was heading up to the room to change for the day's activites.

2222

"Is everyone ready to go?" Temari ask, after she made sure everyone was here.

Ino was wearing a yellow tunic that expose her left shoulder with some blue denim cuffed shorts with peep-toe golden colored cork wedges that adding four inches of height. A long golden chain with various jewels in a ball form hung from her neck with two medium size wooden bracelets and large brown leather purse. Her platinum blonde hair was style in a messy side bun.

Sakura wore a long sleeve pink shirt with a black heart with small white dots stitched on the right hand side, blue denim shorts that stop at her thighs with mid-thigh black boots. She totes along a white purse with silver hoop earrings. Her pink hair was held by a thick horizontal clip.

TenTen was wearing a blue, silver, and gray plaid shirt with blue denim skinny leg jeans with a light white wash with suede dark green flats with a rose at the end. She tote a beige bag, blue iris shape earrings, a pair of round shades, and a silver bracelet. Her brown hair remind in her signature buns except that were place on the side of her head.

Temari wore a formfitting dark red tube top, with a white puffy skirt with medium size grey circles print in a polka dot fashion, with white high heels which added four more inches to her height. A dark red gem hangs from a silver necklace, a small white purse with grey polka dots, two dark red dots on each earrings, two thick bracelets one white and the other dark red, and a pair of shades. Her dirty blonde hair was style in two low pigtails.

Hinata was wearing a grey shirt with black print type across the front of her shirt with a band end, a long black skirt that stops at her ankle. She wore black sandals with multiple straps with a small dark cork wedge adding two inches to her height. A golden necklace hangs from her neck, three golden bracelets, and a bracelet with obsidian stones on a golden holder. Her hair was style in loose curls with a small thin black band around her forehead.

Anemone wore a white lacy tiered tank top with black flared denim jeans with white espadrille wedges with crotch braided rope ankle straps that add three more inches to her height. She wears alternating thin black and white bracelets, white feathers earrings, and a waist length jacket. Her raven hair was in a curly ponytail with a white rose sitting on the ponytail.

"Yes," the other five answers in unison before they make their way out of the hotel to enjoy their day with one another.

2222

After watching Natsumi leave Sasuke decides to go back to sleep but there was a knock at the door, "What do you want…Kabuto-san? What are you doing here?" he questions the man in front of him.

"Just an update from Orochimaru-senpai," he supplies an answer.

As soon as Sasuke was about to allow Kabuto to enter into the hotel room, Naruto just so happen to be walking towards the room.

"Teme and Kabuto" he greets them obviously to the fact that Kabuto was standing there as well.

Naruto suddenly stops before glancing in Kabuto's direction before asking him with a look of confusion on his face. "Kabuto-san, what are you doing here?"

"You idiot, he was just about to tell me before you walked in." Sasuke informs the blond before taking a seat on the sofa.

"As you know, we manage to acquire one of the girls. Orochimaru-sama has successfully been able to brainwash her but chooses to keep her in the dungeon until we can further test her abilities when you call the next herd out." Kabuto informs them while pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"So you must have a file on the girl that has been in holding I presume?" Sasuke suggesting while sitting up from the couch.

"You know me too well Sasuke," he proclaims towards the boy before placing a manila folder out on the table before continuing speaking. "You only will be able to see it for now but I have to inform the others."

"So you telling us that you have one of the girls, that is going to attack them in a couple of minutes?" Naruto sums up Kabuto's speech.

"Why would I do that?" Kabuto poses to them while he pushes up his glasses for the second time.

"Because...they are vulnerable at the moment," Naruto informs Kabuto as he leans back in a wooden chair.

"Well then...I will have to look into that first." he suggests to Naruto.

"What was the girl's name again?" Sasuke inquires as to the girl identity as he hands Naruto the folder.

"Ishiwara, Kuyuki," Sasuke tense after hearing the name, "Does she have an affiliation with any of the girls we are targeting?" he ask already knowing the answer to that question.

"If I can remember off the top of my head it is only one. She is the best friend of Yamada, Natsumi. We faked her death in order to gain her power and even changed her last name so no past memories would resurface back."

"Did she know that she had the powers?" Sasuke continues asking questions about Kuyuki.

"No. We manage to catch her before she fully developed her powers. We had a reliable source that gave her to us with a little something in return. It was then that Lord Orochimaru decides to force her into absorbing in all the other six girls power."

"Is that all?" Naruto diverts the attention back to the reason why he was here.

"Yes. I just confirm that the five will be the test subject for her today." Kabuto suddenly announces causing Sasuke to tense to again.

'_Why did you tell him where the girls were_?' he creates a mental link with Naruto who remain focus on Kabuto.

'_It slipped_.' Naruto confesses.

"I must be on my way then." Kabuto ends the conversation at that.

2222

Kuyuki hears the turning of lock which means someone was unlocking it. A bright light blinds her briefly before smelling the scent of another living being in the room along with her.

"We have your mission, get up!" the voice instructs her.

She raise to her feet with no hesitation or verbal disagreement with the sound of metal clanking against one another.

"You will kill these people." the voice orders as pictures of the six girls were toss in front of her.

Kuyuki glances at each of the faces that were currently staring back at her before looking up and responding with a "Yes, Orochimaru-sama,"

"That's a good girl," he whispers in her ear.


	7. Chapter 7

The traveling group of six girls found a quaint restaurant that caught the girls' attention so they decided to stop.

After waiting a couple of minutes their orders were place and their food arrive due to the fact that the restaurant was not busy.

"Girls we are going to play a game." Temari tells the other five girls at the table while eating her sandwich.

"What is it call?" Ino ask Temari, as she stabs the lettuce in front her with her salad fork and places it in her mouth.

"It really doesn't have a name but we each get to answer a question. The rules are simple we each have to answer honestly if we don't we have to get this." She explains before pointing at a image that reads in captions triple chocolate with a double scoop of vanilla ice cream with fudge drenched over it.

"Ugh that will so totally mess up my diet plan." Ino cringes at the dessert that Temari was pointing to.

"How do you know if we tell a lie?" Sakura inquires towards Temari.

"Oh I will know." She informs the group. "Since I thought of the game I will pick who goes first…Hinata do you like your escort?"

Natsumi already knew the truth to the question. "Um...okay...yes I am." She confesses to the group.

There were some "oohs" and "aahs" from the girls except from Natsumi who simply just observes their reactions.

"Since you gave me the correct answer to the question, you can now ask someone a question, Natsumi knew in her gut she was going to ask Ino, Sakura or TenTen but her attention shifts to Natsumi.

"Onee-chan do you like Sasuke-san?" she questions.

Natsumi provides her answer with little to no hesitation as her face was serious, "No,".

"Excuse me waiter but can I have this," Temari calls the waiter to the side to order something.

"Alright then, Natsumi ask someone a question." Temari instructs the raven haired girl.

"Ino, do you think you are really anorexia and starve yourself?" Natsumi poses to the platinum blonde hair girl.

"I just simply reduce the amount of food that I intake so I can stay slim." Ino bends the truth.

"It's a yes or no question, Ino." Temari reminds the girl sensing she was beating around the bush with her answer.

Ino glances around to see the girls' facial expressions but they were concentrated on hearing her answer to Natsumi's question.

_'Why did she have to ask me that question? I mean I really don't want to eat that dessert.' _Ino ponders her decision.

She sighs before confessing,"Okay, yes, I do feel aneroxic and yes I do starve myself.".

When she finishes telling them what she says the waiter arrives back with the cake in his grasp.

"I was telling the truth. Honest!" Ino quickly protests while waving her hands in front of her as she did not want the cake no where near her.

"It's not for you, you told the truth." She responds to Ino's protest after the cake was place in front of her.

Temari then pushes the plate in the direction of Natsumi. Every one of the girls look at Natsumi except for Hinata and Temari, shaking their heads at how strong Natsumi's denial was.

"So you do really like him?" Ino poses her question to Natsumi.

"No," she lies again. "Can I get another one of these?" Temari points towards Natsumi's plate.

"Sure can, ma'am." the waiter respond.

"You lied again. Oh poor Natsumi, can't even accept her feelings for him." TenTen states after hearing Natsumi's answer.

"Shut up TenTen! By the way do you like girls?" Natsumi ask her out of frustration rather than ill-will.

TenTen gasps at the question that Natsumi ask her before replying with a "No I don't."

Everyone glances at Temari for the final verdict as she clears her throat and declares "She's telling the truth,"

Everyone except Natsumi releases a sigh of relief as TenTen continues the flow of the game by turning towards Sakura. "Sakura, are you seeing someone?"

"Yes I am." She answers as a pink tint appears on her slightly tan skin. Ino simply smiles at Sakura since she kew the answer to that question..

"Who?" Natsumi inquires the identity of the individual that Sakura was dating.

"Ladies, remember only one question at a time." Temari warns Natsumi when another plate appears and she pushes it towards Natsumi.

"Onee-chan just tell the truth." Hinata suggest to her sister after watching Natsumi take a piece of the cake with the fork.

"This is such a tasty reward!" Natsumi proclaims as she continues to eat the dessert except this time she had some ice cream with her cake.

"So Temari, do you love Shikamaru?" Sakura ask Temari.

"No," she keeps her face cold until she can hear Natsumi ordering her a cake while everyone could not believe what her answer was.

"Just joking! If I did not love him, don't you think I would have went through divorce already?" Temari presents to the girls.

"You guys face was so priceless when I said that. On top of that, I just wanted to try the cake." She laughs it off.

"Targets sighted." Kuyuki speaks into the mic of the headphone that rest in her left ear.

"Exterminate them." a voice respond back before she makes a bow materialize in her right hand.

"Attack after I fire," she instructs the demons that were floating next to her.

'_Aim at the table to cause smoke..._' she outlines her plan of attack as she aims for the center of the table.

'_Fire_,' she releases the arrow from her location.

The girls at the table can hear what sound like a whizzing noise before glancing up noticing an arrow aim towards them.

The instant it connected with the table smoke emits from the damage clouding their entire area.

"I call on the power of feline." they each whispers starting their transformation.

Temari pulls out a fan, as the smoke continues to rise in the process while a shout was heard.

"Slicing Wind," She then waves the fan forward then backwards causing the smoke to disperse in the thin air.

'_Maybe six arrows should do it._' she thought as she fires six arrows at various times at each of the girls who were still slightly blind from the smoke.

"I can't block them all!" Temari shouts to the group after seeing the onslaught of arrows heading in their direction.

"I got it. Protection." a huge black semi sphere encircles around the six of them canceling out the arrows in the process.

"Where are they coming from?" Ino inquires frantically looking around to spot the source.

Kuyuki jumps down from the top of the building that she was standing on.

"Hold on, when did this girl come along?" Aka inquires about the presence of the girl as they observe from afar.

"I didn't know we had a seventh member. It seems as if the forced each girl DNA into her as well." Ao answers while looking back at the situation that at hand.

"Hold on, why is she attacking us when she is one of us?" Hinata presumes after recognizing the cat ears and tail on he girl.

'She looks like...Kuyuki.' Natsumi inwardly thought as she watches the girl walk up to them.

'_Subaku no Temari_,' she looks in Temari's direction.

'_Yamanaka, Ino_' she observes Ino.

'_Haruno, Sakura_' she turns to face Sakura.

'_Yamada, Hinata_' she eyes Hinata.

'Yamada, Natsumi,' she glances at Anemone as an old memory begins to resurface.

"What is your name?" Natsumi ask for the identity of the strange girl for the curious group of girls behind her.

"I'm the silver cat. That's all you are going to get, so prepare for your death." Kuyuki clarifies for them

Kuyuki disappears and quickly reappears in front of Natsumi delivering a kick to her mid-side but for Natsumi having cat-like reflexes she catches the kick with her hand.

Natsumi lifts off the ground to kick Kuyuki square in the face while still holding her leg causing Kuyuki to fall back onto her back.

"You were the one shooting those arrows, weren't you?" Natsumi poses to the girl who was currently lying down.

"Yeah so what?" Kuyuki answers with another question as she stands up and take a fighting stance.

"I was going to finish that delicious cake." Natsumi claims before the girl charge forward at her delivering rapid punches to the face.

Natsumi dodges them all placing but place one hit to her chin. "For someone trying to fight you are not very good at it."

Natsumi attempts to round house kick the girl but Kuyuki ducks and counter it with another kick to her stomach.

'_She's decent_.' Natsumi thought while wiping the blood from her mouth with the back of her head.

Kuyuki lunges at Natsumi except this time she appears behind Natsumi and was about to kick her but Natsumi spins very quickly placing a kick to her body sending the girl flying into a nearby building.

"Try to avoid destroying the landscape!" Hinata warns her older sister before Natsumi loses herself in a fight.

"Well sorry then..." Natsumi pause as she was sucker punch in the stomach by Kuyuki.

"You little bi-" Kuyuki catches Natsumi before bringing her knee to Natsumi's stomach, when she hunches over, Kuyuki rams her elbow into her back hard.

When Natsumi hit the ground Natsumi recovers before kicking Kuyuki's legs from underneath her and then follow up with a kick to Kuyuki's back.

"Hinata...try and transport her back to where she came from." Natsumi suggests to her younger sister after calling her over.

"It's not easy but it will be worth a try," Hinata warns her older sister of the uncertainity of her powers.

When she squats Kuyuki shoots her arm forward grasp Hinata's neck in the process and starts to chock her.

"Try anything and she will die." Kuyuki threatens as she continues her tight hold on Hinata.

Temari turns to face TenTen as she pulls out a sniper from the cube shape box that just disappeared.

"Die," and she pulls the trigger after lining her target up within the scope. Kuyuki turns towards them so Hinata would be the target.

"Repel" Hinata chants as she blocks the bullet with a spell.

"A spellcaster, eh,"

"Return where you came from and stay there." and with that Hinata touches the girl on the shoulder.

Kuyuki notices that her body was fading away within the wind before completely vanishing from their visible sights.

"We shall be on our way then," Natsumi declares and with that everybody scatter before meeting back up with one another in their human form.

"Let's call it a day. We just went through a very odd day today." Temari tells them before leaving with TenTen by her side.

"Yeah, I'm tired too." Hinata agrees while stifling a yawn.

2222

"You fail Kuyuki-chan," a man with pale skin with purple eyeliner around his eyes with long black hair states after she materialize in front of him.

"They worked effectively as a team, sir. I thought it was one on one." She lies as the man in front of was walking closer to her.

"You know what happens when you fail me right?" he whispers in her ear after stopping right in front of her.

Kuyuki looks down in embarrassment but knew she had to respond to her master's question or face an even harsher punishment."Yes, Orochimaru-sama,"

"You must be punished properly." he restates and with that her dungeon door slam shut and all you can hear was what sounds like someone moaning.

2222

"Nastumi, are you okay?" a concerned Sasuke ask Natsumi once she enters through their hotel room door.

"Nothing, really," She scoffs while maintaining her hold on her stomach.

"Do you have a stomach ache?" he questions as she heads into the bathroom.

"No," as she strips down from her clothes she notices a huge gash across the surface of her stomach.

Natsumi can feel the hot red liquid oozing out on her hand. She starts to feel a little woozy and the restroom was spinning very fast. "Sasuke...help me." She calls out as she grips the bathroom's sink tightly.

Sasuke was already patiently waiting at the door until Natsumi was ready for him by calling out to him.

"Hold on, I'll get the peroxide and the cotton balls." He went back into the kitchen to find the first aid kit.

'_She was stronger then I asses of her. To be able to cut me like that she is pretty impressive but she reminds me so much of Kuyuki._' She thought.

"Come and lay out on the couch." Sasuke instructs Natsumi as she walks back into the living room and lay on the couch.

Sasuke wets a cotton ball with peroxide before slowly starting to dab it on the wound. Natsumi flinches as she can feel a sharp sting from the peroxide connecting to her open wound. He takes that as a sign to be gentler with applying the liquid. Sasuke finally completes wrapping her stomach in doctor's tape. (**A/n: it's that white tape.**)

"So how did you get that cut?" he inquires as to how Natsumi receive the injury.

"Oh you know...the occasional horse playing and being silly." She lies to Sasuke's face.

"Remember don't lie to me now..." he reminds her in a sharp tone of the compromise that they made from earlier that day.

"Okay worry wart, I got this from a jagged edge." She says still not telling exact how she obtain the cut.

"Don't try and move!" he orders her.

She tries to sit up but was sent right back down due to the excruciating pain. "I told you, but you are too stubborn to listen. Just get some rest and by the time you wake up dinner should be ready."


	8. Chapter 8

While resting her body and to heal her wound, she sits up and smell something cooking in the kitchen_. _She follows the scent to see Sasuke cooking something.

"I didn't know you can cook." Natsumi says in a tone of shock as she takes a seat on the stool in front of the island.

"I don't. It's takeout." he proclaims while reaching for a white carton that had a restaurant logo on it.

Natsumi could not help but to laugh, "I had you fooled, didn't I?" he ask her with a smile on his face.

"Do you remember those things that attacked on us yesterday?" Natsumi poses towards Sasuke.

'_Is she on to me_?' he inwardly thought as he continues to stir the food together.

"No, but I did find those things interesting." he lies to her.

"How so?" she questions his taste of interests while messing with a flower petal in the glass vase.

"Interesting as like you never seen anything like it before," he clarifies his definition of interesting.

"Yeah, that what I thought so too," this time it was Natsumi turn to tell a lie.

"Oh, it looks ready," Sasuke diverts their conversation to the hot pan as he turns down the heat of the stove and he then sprinkles some sauce on it.

"What is it?"

"Stir-fry," he answers as he scoops some on a plate and places it in front of her. "But today...I ran into a girl who reminds me so much of Kuyuki," she mentions to him.

'_So Kabuto did send that experiment out. I'm not surprised._' He thought as he places the rest on to another plate.

"But I got to keep our promise," She reminds him as she eats some rice along with the stir-fry.

"Glad that you remember that. Well how about we eat?" Sasuke suggest to his raven haired companion.

They ate with mild conversation about various subjects until a meow interrupts their talk.

Natsumi turns to see Shiro sitting there observing the couple getting along with one another. Natsumi rises to her feet while mentally conversing with the cat.

'_You stupid cat! You had me worried!_' she tells the cat as she picks him up and takes him to the kitchen before placing him on the counter.

'_I or rather Kuro and I had to handle some business on those demons that attack three days ago and today. Plus we discussed about that other girl you fought._'

Natsumi returns back into the dining room to find Sasuke finishing up his dinner. "I'll be right back Sasuke-kun," and before he could say anything she went back into the kitchen.

'_-kun_' they both thought.

2222

'_So are you going to tell me about what you guys discuss_?' Natsumi questions her cat.

'_I can only let you in on some of the things we talked about._' Shiro explains as she reaches into the refrigerator and pulls out some milk.

'_The demons attacks are more organized instead of random appearances. So we believe they have a system and that their is some one controlling them_.' Shiro outlines to Natsumi.

'_That attack in Kanto made me realize that it was over there near Temari's home_.' Natsumi informs the white cat while grabbing a bowl.

'_Yeah I just noticed that too a couple of hours ago to that little problem. I even ask Aka why he wasn't there since it did take place over in his territory._'

'_Who's Aka_?' she inquires while pouring some milk in the bowl before sitting it in front of the cat.

'_An old friend of mines._' Shiro answers before lapping up the milk.

'_Just a regular old cat?_'

'_So...did I miss anything between you and him?_' Shiro response by changing the subject from him to her.

'_Nothing happen, why would you say that?_' Natsumi declares while waving the problem off with her right hand.

'_Don't make me rack your memory_.' Shiro threats as the nonchalant attitude that Natsumi display was not her.

'_Like you can do that, baka._' Natsumi scoffs at the cat pathetic excuse of a threat.

'_So what went down in the shower?'_ he stops drinking his milk noticing that she was leaving the kitchen heading back to where the boy was.

Being slightly curious, Shiro makes a crucial decision to break away from his milk only to play a little espionage on the couple.

'_Stupid cat_.' Natsumi fumes after making her getaway from her ever so observant cat or so she assumes.

"Natsumi," Sasuke catches the girl before she can enter into the bathroom.

"What is it?" she asks pausing in her stride to see that Sasuke was walking towards her.

He leans in forward closing the space between one another. Natsumi was silently hoping for a kiss as she tries to maintain her composure but he just whispers in her ear. "Goodnight, kitty cat." and with that he walks back to the living room.

Shiro just observes the whole scene and states when he was inside of the bathroom along with Natsumi.

'_You just need to confess that you like him_. _I still can't believe a baka like you is starting to fall in love with someone_.'

'_Shut up_' she defers Shiro's statement as she sprinkles some water droplets on the cat, which he shrieks from it.

'_And why are you in here when I take a shower?_' she inquires about his presence in the bathroom before stepping in the tub portion.

'_It's something else that is very important I left out when we talked_.'

'_Besides the fact that there are more of you cats as well?_' Natsumi guesses at what Shiro was going to say next.

'_I told the old geezer, we should told you about them, but no they don't want me to say anything because its not the right time._' Shiro regales all the negative comments that were told to him.

'_What are you rambling on about now, Shiro?_'

'_As you already know for a fact that there are more of you and there is more of me._'

'_I already know that! A child can figure that easily but tell me more about the cats' personalities?_'

'_Well there is Kiiro, a lazy yellow cat, there's Aka, whose the color red and loves to fight and train, Rosa, my understanding little sister and then there the old geezer Ao who has surpass all of the cats age._'

'_Is there a silver cat?_'

'_There is only suppose to be five of us._'

'_But that girl…_'

'_If you notice that she has a piece of each of you girls DNA and even a little of her own as the template._'

'_So they forced her to change into one of us?_' as she turned off the shower and grabbed a towel and dry off.

'_You can say something like that. However your DNA is complex, humans can easily change into monkeys, since you share majority of your DNA with one another. But you are transforming into half cat and half human not half human half monkey,_' Shiro explains as Natsumi emerges from out of the shower.

'_So someone did an experiment to try and make a killing machine with our powers?_' she questions when a strand of wet hair cover her face as she pick up the cat.

'_Pretty much,_' Shiro agrees with Natsumi logic before she moves the strand out of her vision.

After wrapping a towel secure around her body, she makes her way over to the toilet to pick up her resting cat.

"Your cat seems to be enjoying his spot." Sasuke jokes when he notices the cat's head nuzzling into her chest.

'_Lucky cat_,'

'_Ero-cat!_' the cat simply meows at the two, which earns a laugh from Sasuke.

"Whatever," she tells him before heading back into the room.

This time she made sure she closed and place the lock on the door.

2222

"Now will you fail me again?" Orochimaru hisses at his servant while asking her a question.

The exhausted and flushed girl was not able to form any words. "Your medicine is coming in five minutes." He informs her before leaving her to her disappointment.

'_That girl from earlier...seems so familiar to me. It feels as if I have met her somewhere before...but where?_' the girl thought as she tries to break the metallic bond that was holding her two arms and legs captive.

2222

Naruto and Hinata were outside sitting in the hotel's garden just conversing with one another and enjoying the other's presence.

"So why technology? I mean there are other things out there like farming." Hinata ask.

"Technology is the future. Its always changing. Every day something new is being invented or created to do a simple task." he answers while leaning his back into the bench.

"I see," she states before looking up at the night sky and notices that the moon was a full moon out tonight.

"You seem tired Hinata?" he assess after seeing the girl gently swaying back and forth.

"That girl's outing took more out of me then expected." she replies with an innocent tone and smile on her face.

"Can you make it back to the hotel?" he wonders in case he may need to carry her back.

The answer to his question came in the form of light snoring.

All Naruto could do was smile, as Hinata resembles a goddess, by the way the moonlight graces her pale skin making her illuminate. But she was even cuter when she sleeps.

He gently picks up her up in a bridal style fashion before taking her back to their shared hotel room.

2222

Natsumi unlocks the door and heads into the bathroom but she did not realize that Sasuke was currently using the bathroom.

Her jaws drop as once again she notices Sasuke with no shirt on and his pants resting a little below his butt.

"One word, privacy." he says to her before pulling his pants back up and turning to face Natsumi.

"Ummm…its my fault…no its not…you should have closed the door…teme!" was all she can manage to say without stuttering.

He steps closer and Natsumi takes a step back until she can feel her back against on one of the bathroom's wall as Sasuke continues to approach her until he was merely centimeters away.

Natsumi tenses up, "Why are you so tense? I haven't even touched you?" he whispers into her ear.

"Te-," she was silence with a gentle kiss.

Natsumi feels her arms move on their own freewill and she finds them woven behind his neck making him deepen the kiss. She just wants to grab his hair after find it to be surprisingly silky.

Once he was out of breath, he pulls away from her before saying "Gotcha," and he left. It did not sink in until she hears what he says.

Natsumi storms out of the bathroom and into the living room to see him just lying there with a little smirk on his face.

"You teme, how dare you come on to me like you just did?" she says clearly pissed at Sasuke's actions.

"You liked it. I can feel you pulling on my hair." he slips in.

Natsumi became flustered at his statement.

"Why deny it? You didn't push me away like the last time." he recalls as he stands up on his two feet.

She moves in closer finding herself looking up at him with her index finger jamming against his chest.

"Just because you have a nice body, with nice abs, deep black eyes, silky blue hair and kissable lips, it all equals up to you being a bastard!" she declares not even thinking about what she just says.

Natsumi can feel warmth against her face before realizing that he was hugging her, "At least...I am _your_ bastard," he jokes.

She feels her body go limp as she accepts not only warmth but also the fact that she was finally feeling what love was like; the same goes for Sasuke.

Sasuke can feel something wet on his skin before noticing that she was crying. "Are you sad, Natsumi-_chan_?" he asked.

He did not receive an immediate answer but instead sniffling so he just hold her like a fragile doll that could break at any moment if he let go.

"You can let go now." she jokes before he can feel her laughing vibrate against his skin and throughout his body.

He gently releases his grip on her and finds her with white cat ears and a long white tail.

"There is something that I need to tell you..." she finally claim while her tail sways behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Kuyuki hears the door of her cell being open as the light of the real world shines in brightly as she can hear the sound of footsteps.

"So let's see...your performance was nearly top-notched but it was not excellent." came the sarcastic tone of Kabuto's voice while releasing Kuyuki from her bindings.

Kuyuki just sit there completely exhausted from Orochimaru's punishment due to the fact that she failed the mission.

Kabuto was carrying six different syringes filled with six liquids sitting on a metal plate, which he places it down near her body.

"Which one do you need a _double_ dosage of?" he questions her knowing that it would get under her skin.

"White and Black," she supplies an answer as exhaustion hit her as she rolls her head from tiredness.

While Kuyuki was half woke and half sleep, Kabuto was busy working his medical genius on poking the syringes into the different colored vials.

"Lean your head forward," he orders her as she tries her best to move until he finds the spot in the crook of her neck.

Kabuto sinks the needle in as a yellow liquid drains into her skin as her eyes glow yellow. Then he lifts her head back before placing the syringe on the plate again, picks up the pink colored one, places it near the other side of her neck and sticks her causing her eyes to glow pink. The white syringe was place in her right arm and the black one in the left arm, the blue one in her right thigh and the red in her left thigh as he repeats the same thing for black and white.

"All finished. That should do you some good." he informs her as he picks up the metallic plate.

"I don't see you out there in the field you bastard." came the tired response of Kuyuki.

The sound of the plate dropping echoes back and forth throughout her jail cell as she can feel herself being raise up from the ground.

"Never open your mouth when talking to me." he warns her in a sharp tone as he could have sworn he saw her wearing a smile on her face.

"That is enough Kabuto! We will need her in the next fight." the sound of Orochimaru's voice was heard.

"You insignificant little worm." he whispers to her before dropping her back onto the ground.

"You could at least been a chivalrous gentleman and place me back down on the ground." She slips in hoping to cause Kabuto to blow it but he maintain his cool demeanor in front of their master.

"Kuyuki," he throws her a clean set of clothes and a manila folder, "You are going on a scavenger hunt." he informs her knowing that she like playing games.

"So who is the prey?" she inquires once she gathers her clothes within her arms.

"It's all in there. One more thing...you can use the communal shower…kill anyone who comes near you." was the simple order she receive from her master.

As she raises to her feet a huge smile appears on her before she runs off in the direction of the showers ready to kill.

"Master Orochimaru, can you really trust her to be able to carry this mission out? She failed the last one because she didn't know what she was doing." Kabuto presents a good reason as to why Kuyuki should not have the mission.

"That is why I am sending you along with her. Surely two heads are better than one..." he verifies with that same evil smile on his face.

Orochimaru quietly walks off in the direction of his quarters leaving a slightly angered Kabuto.

'_Just great!_' he thought to himself.

As he was walking to his quarters he can heard a scream of a man's life ending from the communal shower and the sound of a child's laughter mix in.

2222

Sasuke observes a white tail swishing back and forth with white cat ears place top of her head with her human ears gone.

He curiously pulls on the tail sending Natsumi upwards as she was currently clutching onto the lighting fixture.

"Did I tell you, you can touch?" she asks him as she starts to swing back and forth on the light fixture.

"You aren't human, are you?" he poses hoping she would say no and that she indeed is a regular human being.

"I am! I just have these powers that let me transform into a super power crime fighting cat hero." she explains sounding like some television show gear to enhance children's imagination.

Sasuke did not laugh but rather was wearing a serious look on his face after hearing her statement.

"Listen...when I found my cat Shiro he had transferred me these powers. I can fully transform into cat hero with a white outfit, my cat powers and all. The down thing is that whenever I am angry or _extremely_ excited they pop out." She explains to him as she was starting to feel uncomfortable holding onto the light.

"I believe you." he simply tells her as he holds his arms up in her direction.

"What did you mean? Just like that you believe me? Besides...why do you have your arms out?" she asked very concerned with his action.

"You can fall into my arms." he proclaims to her.

'_Should I or should I not?_' she contemplates whether or not to fall into his arms.

She let go and like all cats do on instinct turn over to land on all fours before being stopped in mid air.

"See...now quit being so difficult." he tells her before he carries her into the bedroom like a little cat.

"Hey...what do you think you are doing? Put me down now!" she protests before being muffled by the closing of the door.

2222

"Welcome to the Oni Bathhouse, would you like a room?" the receptionist asks the two guests that approaches her desk.

"Yes, single bed and non-smoking, please?" came the voice of a very familiar female.

"And who name is it going to be under?" she ask.

"Hebi, that is his name and it will become coming out of his account too." she informs the receptionist who was writing it down in the hotel's log book.

"Alright here are your room keys to 210 and enjoy your stay here at the Oni Bathhouse." she greets them as she hands a man with silver hair the key.

He grabs the woman by the waist making sure to take her along with him.

As they walk by room 215, Kuyuki can feel a strong presence from the door causing her to cease walking while staring at the door.

"Come on," was the voice of her authoritive figure before she resumes her walking pace to catching up with her silver haired companion.

2222

The next morning was like every other morning, everyone wakes up groaning to the simple fact they had to wake up to the brightness of the sun.

Everyone piles into the breakfast room as they had they all start of with their early morning talk to one another.

"I think we should go out tonight." Ino suggests as the other girls hesitantly nod their heads in agreement.

"Hinata, I had told Sasuke about the secret?" she whispers to her younger sister who eyes went wide.

"Why did you do it?" she ask after turning her head in to see Natsumi placing a piece of melon in her mouth.

"I felt a huge burden come off my shoulder, maybe if you tell Naruto he will understand why you keep disappearing." she defends her position.

Hinata could not believe her ears, '_Maybe spending time with him has made her a better person._' She thought as she feel proud of her sister's new found sense of growth.

"Natsumi, did you hear they that are having a festival happening today. Do you want to go?" Sasuke asked her as the other girls giggles at the couple's actions around each other.

"Maybe we should go too," Ino suggest to TenTen, Temari and Sakura who all nod their heads in agreement.

"So what do you say Natsumi?" Ino poses to Natsumui, who sits there blushing from the whole incident.

"She says she will go. We will go at a later time." Ino inform the couple so it would not seem as if they were intruding in on their "date".

222

"Get up, you lazy girl!" Kabuto declares to a sleeping Kuyuki since he was personally fed up with babysitter's duty.

She did not even budge when he call for her attention. So he attempts to remove her from the bed so he pulls on one of her feet but it weigh like a ton of bricks.

'_Since that didn't work I can do this instead._' he thought as one of his hands start to glow light blue.

He reaches that hand out to touch the side of her neck causing her body to shoot straight up.

Kuyuki then tries to move her left leg but instead her right hand. "What the hell did you just do?" she ask him in an irritated tone.

"I just gave your nervous system a extra jump which scrambles your motor skills." Kabuto reveals to her what he did to her body. This time she attempts to move her left hand but her right leg move instead.

Her genetic cat DNA in her body cause her ears and tail to sprout from her head and buttocks region. "Interesting. You have the same reaction as the others have when they are either angry or extremely excited."

Once she got her scrambled movements memorized she moved to tackle Kabuto, "You really need to get a girlfriend." Kuyuki tells him as she can feel him from where she sat on him at.

Kabuto moves her off of him as he decides to head to the bathroom to change.

'_He so wants me_.' she thought as she got up with a small smile on her face.

2222

Afternoon rolled around a little faster this time as Natsumi and Sasuke exited their hotel room.

"See you can't be cooped up in that hotel room, you got to get some fresh air." he tells her as he takes in a deep breath of the air.

"You are weird." Natsumi proclaims as she moves as far away from him as her kimono skirt would allow her to.

"Aw come on now, we aren't going to have any sadness today." he reminds her which causes her to sigh before forcing a smile onto her face.

The rest of the walk was in silence enjoying the other presence. When they finally made it to the festival, "Oh my god,"


	10. Chapter 10

Natsumi notices numerous wooden booths with people streaming in and out from them acquring special items from that particular booth.

There were brightly colored round lanterns lining along the walkway illuminating the festival's pathway in various colors of light.

"Shall we go?" he ask her while looking at her.

Sasuke notices that Natsumi eyes sparkled with interest of all the possibilities the festival could hold before making their way up a set of stone steps.

"Knock'em down TenTen!" was the cheer of the girls as they cheered on their brown haired friend.

TenTen brings her right arm back until it was pass her head before shooting her arm forward while releasing the ball from her fingers and the sound of pins being knocked over was heard.

"It's a strike!" proclaims Temari.

"Pick your prize, ma'am." the vendor declare to TenTen, as she was scanning the various options for her prize.

The group girls, consisting of Temari, TenTen, Sakura and Ino, were enjoying their girl time together while Naruto and Hinata just observe them as their fun was visible.

"We should just be going along with it." Hinata replies to Naruto receiving a smile from the girl at his side.

2222

"Listen, we have a drop on the girls, they are at a nearby festival." Kabuto informs Kuyuki once he sees her transforming into her cat form.

"You know it is impolite to stare at females while they are changing." Kuyuki diverts his attention from the mission as she was wearing a smile on her face.

"Don't make me sick," he announces before hopping out of the window.

"Boys can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em." Kuyuki proclaims while shrugging her shoulders up and down.

She then follows Kabuto's actions by hopping out of the window before landing on the earth's surface.

2222

The girls and a man were laughing and enjoying what all the festival had to offer before a dark wave of energy hit them all.

"You know what? That funnel cake that I ate is hurting my stomach. I'm going to bathroom." Ino creates an excuse to get free.

"I think I got a cramp in my arm from throwing that ball." TenTen remarks before running off somewhere.

"I need to go fix my hair, I got a stray strand." Sakura states while she running off as well.

"I'm going to play at more booths." Temari response in an unenthusiastic tone before taking off.

"Naruto...I am going to check up on Ino." Hinata says making up her excuse and running in the direction of where Ino is.

'_Something is off with them. All of them broke off from each other just that quickly_.' Naruto thought as he decides to run after Hinata.

"Step up and win a prize!" was what all the vendors were announcing as they tried to catch everyone's attention so that they would come to their booths.

Natsumi could not help but to laugh and enjoy herself as they were making their way through the booths and the people.

Sasuke could not help but to wear a small smile on his face as he was being successful in making her smile as she runs through the crowds in her red kimono.

Natsumi can feel the dark energy wave a little while after the others did causing her to stop running allowing Sasuke to catch up to her.

"What's wrong, Natsumi?" he asks once he notices the look on her face.

"There is a demon here. Son't follow me!" was all she says before vanishing in the crowd of people.

'_Don't follow me?_' he repeats her statement in his thought before taking off after her.

2222

"Good Job, Kabuto-kun," he hears the sarcastic reply of Kuyuki's voice say as he summons a Crete.

"Shut-up! We have guests." Kabuto hushes her up as he raise to his feet to see six different colored females standing in front of them.

"Ah...it's the cat fighters that I have heard so much about. It is a pleasure to finally meet you all." Kabuto introduces himself to the girls while bowing like a gentleman.

"And I believe you already know this brute," he proclaims as he pats the Crete on its head, as it was just inching to kill the girls in front of him.

"You got one more with you." Natsumi announces as she clutches her katana's grip tightly with her right hand.

"Oh and how could I forget about my dead weight." Kabuto introduces Kuyuki by the time she hop down from the tree.

The six girls stared down their three opponents but what went unnoticed were the two spectators observing the potential battlefield.

A single green leaf flutters slowly to the ground before landing completely signaling to both sides that it was time to fight.

Natsumi and Hinata takes on the massive Crete, while TenTen and Temari charges at Kabuto, and Sakura and Ino were taking on Kuyuki.

Hinata and Natsumi manages to separate the Crete from the densely populated area of the festival redirecting them to where Sasuke and Naruto were observing.

"Alright, then how about we take this thing down?" Natsumi asks her sister when she turned her back on to the creature.

Sasuke notices that the Crete's claw aiming towards Natsumi who was not paying attention.

"Look out." it was all in slow motion as Sasuke pushes her out of the way as the creature hits him instead.

Natsumi and Sasuke roll over on the ground before noticing him rolling on the ground unresponsive. "You stupid bastard!" she shouts as she stands up and runs over to him.

'_I just wanted her to be safe. I wanted to be in her life. It seems like I could just keep her safe just for this minute. I just wanted to say, I love her. It took me a long time to realize it but I love her._' Sasuke thought not knowing that Natsumi was able to hear his thoughts.

"You bastard, what do you mean by that?" she ask him.

He did not answer instead he closes his eyes. "You stupid bastard, answer my question!" Natsumi questions not realizing that her body was glowing white.

Hinata was awe struck at what she witnessing to her sister emit a column of visible white light.

Natsumi brings both of her knees together to her chest before releasing them as a ring of yellow light encircles her at the waist then separating off into four smaller rings that circles around her arms and her legs.

Hinata sees Natsumi clad in a white Lolita dress that had a collar with a single strap connecting the collar and the dress, which was white with frills circling different parts of the dress. A white fuzzy headband appears in her hair.

Natsumi glances down and sees she was wearing white ankle length boots. She wore gloves that stopped at her wrist with ruffles coming out of it and a gem in the center of both of her gloves.

"How am I supposed to move in this?" Natsumi ask in frustration before picking up Sasuke within her arms as she sees the Crete slam its hands down onto the ground.

She places him behind a bush out of the creatures sight before proclaiming once again "You stupid bastard!"

The Crete roaring catches her attention reminding her that she was still on the battlefield.

"Stand back, Black Cat. I can hand this one by myself." Natsumi asserts to her younger sister as Hinata heeds the warning and backs off.

Hinata observes as Natsumi was walking towards the Crete another yellow ring appears around her shredding the skirt portion of the dress into flower petal shapes revealing a white garter on her right leg and a white furry collar around her neck.

_'She transformed while walking...what is this power that onee-chan has tapped into.' _Hinata notes before returning her attention to what was happening in front of her.

Natsumi sticks her right arm out with her hand open as a white light emits in a straight line before a sword appears in her hand as she was pointing at the ground.

_'She didn't have to recite her incantation either...' _Hinata observes in disbelief at the power that Natsumi just display.

"Let's dance." Natsumi proclaims before leaping into the air causing a small gust of wind to hit Hinata on the ground.

Natsumi draws a circle in front of her in the sky before swinging the sword at the circle creating a wave of circles.

'_What was that bright light?_' Kabuto thought when he sees a circle of white light in the sky before blocking a kick aim at his head.

The other two observers watch in awe when they sees the creature being surrounded into a huge half spherical shape.

"Holy Circles" Natsumi shouts before dashing through the multiple rings of circles appearing behind the monster.

Hinata and Naruto watches the creature being sliced in half from the attack as Natsumi was making her way back over to were she place Sasuke.

'_She was incredible. She tapped into a whole new different power._' Naruto thought before noticing the girls appear around Hinata.

"Where is the White Cat?" ask the Red Cat noticing that the White Cat was missing.

"She is fine." the answer comes from the Black Cat as she looks over to her sister to see that she had just vanished in thin air.

Natsumi can feel her transforming again this time she reverts back to the Lolita dress again as she kneels down to pick Sasuke up.

"You idiot," she speaks to him as he was laying still in her arms.

Natsumi notices her right hand glowing as she had a feeling that she had to placed it over his heart and then his head. His eyes open from shock as he sits up so fast causing Natsumi to fall onto her butt.

"Just go ahead and be thankful." she confronts him in an anger tone.

"I thought I was a goner there. I mean I even saw the white light or was it you?" he asks her in a confused manner causing her to blush.

"Maybe you should not broadcast your thoughts out loud," she hints as her eyes break contact and was focus on the ground.

Sasuke was wearing an odd look on his face after hearing her statement. It was not until a couple of seconds later when he realize what she was talking about.

"Um, yeah, maybe I should keep my thoughts to myself." he says as he scratches his cheek with one of his index fingers.

"Whatever," she quickly states dropping him back onto the surface of the forest floor before raising to her feet with her back towards him.

"We need to get you out of here," Natsumi reminds him as they both decided to head back to the hotel.


	11. Chapter 11

The girls notices a streak of white light leaving the scene as everyone takes that as a sign that they can leave.

Hinata notice that the others fighters vanish already before smelling something that smell familiar to her. '_Ramen Noodles_?'

She glance to see blonde hair running away from the scene. Hinata catches up behind him quickly before knocking him unconscious with the side of her hand against his neck.

"Sorry about doing this to you, Naruto-kun." she apologizes him as she picked him up and placed him over her right shoulder.

2222

"So did you hear every single bit of what I was thinking?" he ask her once they made it on the hotel grounds.

"Yes. It happen when I was picking you up, it was like a mental connection was made and I heard what you thought." Natsumi explains with her eyes close while walking into the entrance of the hotel.

"I mean come on now. It was a spur of the moment, it was life or death." Sasuke proclaims slightly nervous as he was speaking to her.

"So what you are saying is that when you dove in to save me that it was a spur of the moment to think about a confession to me saying that you love me?" she question slightly offended by his excuse.

"I mean you were in danger and I thought no one was going to hear me." he presents his case as he rubs the back of his neck with one of his hands.

"You do have a point. So is it true?" She ask him now facing his directions.

Sasuke was looking at her as she had a dead serious look on her face, "As I thought and even if you did it would have been a one-sided thing," she told him as she headed to bedroom.

'_I didn't want her to hear my thoughts_.' he thought when he takes a seat for a while.

2222

Kabuto and Kuyuki were walking towards the door of their hotel room before Kuyuki feeling a excruciating tighting pain in her chest as it literally felt as if a hand squeezing her heart.

Kabuto notices Kuyuki grabbing her chest as a smile appears on his face. "You bastard, what did…you…do?" she asks as a sharp pain was felt in her right arm.

"You are just feeling the effect of a new serum that I developed. It is a sample test and you have been chosen to be the guinea pig." He answers while he opens the door while her eye sight went blurry.

Kuyuki stumbles into the room before laying out on the couch on her back. "You are just reverting back to a primal stage of your power. That's the sole advantage that the girls have over you." he informs her as the pain continues to increase.

"It should cease in five seconds." he predicts after looking at a clock. The pain suddenly stop just as Kabuto predicts allowing her time to breath.

"It's not over yet." he tells her.

Kuyuki glances at her two hands noticing that her nails had grown longer then usual. Her hair grew out to her collarbone and spikes upwards, her canine teeth grows sharper and longer, and her eyes turn completely red as she was now walking on all fours.

Kabuto watch while making mental notes of what was happening to Kuyuki, as the same smile was still on his face. He sees her jump or rather pounces out of the hotel window heading off somewhere.

2222

Natsumi was sitting in the bedroom before opening the window by sliding it do the left before seeing a human cat.

_'Could it have been...?' _she inwardly thought after noticing the figure landing on the ground.

She glances around at the bedroom door to see if Sasuke was watching before transforming into her original outfit before hopping out of the window.

Kuyuki just hops from branch to branch as Natsumi follows close to wherever the thing was heading off to.

2222

Hinata and Naruto arrives at their hotel room, one was tired while the other one still could not believe that he witness what his boss was talking about.

'_They all left at the same time with different excuses._' he thought as they stroll through the hotel room door as Hinata turns on the lights.

"Hinata, how was Ino doing?" he asks her causing Hinata to tense up.

"She told me she was doing okay and was just going to go ahead so she should be in her hotel room." Hinata covers up making sure she does not sound nervous as her right eye unknowingly twitches.

"Well that is good to hear, but she was eating some weird stuff though," Naruto says remembering Ino consuming some weird stuff.

"I'm going to take a bath. It has been a _long_ day." Hinata deviates the conversation to something else.

She heads to the back and takes a left which was where the bathroom located at.

'_Strange_' he thought after seeing Hinata's reaction as he sits down on the couch.

2222

Natsumi follows who she thought was to be Kuyuki into a wide vast open patch of forest, "Kuyuki," Natsumi calls out to the female as the cat creature stops and looks at her.

"What happened to you?" Natsumi ask as the girl looks at her with blood red eyes.

Natsumi sees Kuyuki stand up on her small legs before she shifts back into the human being, Kuyuki.

"Ugh, how dare he slips that in my food," Kuyuki mumbles to herself as she shrugs her shoulder before noticing someone was with her.

"You seem as if you want to ask me some questions." She directs to Natsumi after reading her opponent's conflicting facial expression.

"Are you really Ishida, Kuyuki?" Natsumi questions as her face tries not to show any emotion.

"Who would want to know?" Kuyuki ask Natsumi.

"Yamada, Natsumi," Natsumi introduces herself as Kuyuki was staring at her.

"You most really come from a noble family since you act like one of them? Besides that point, I am who you are asking for. Does that answer your question?" Kuyuki truthfully answers Natsumi's question.

Kuyuki notice that Natsumi transforms into her new outfit. "Wow...you look like a pretty princess." Kuyuki downplays Natsumi's transformation before she shifts again.

"That looks more of a fighting outfit then the first one," Kuyuki was actually surprise because she never saw this form before. Natsumi remains silent rather than answering the question.

"Before we start this fight, at least answer me this, is that a new power?" Kuyuki inquires.

Natsumi makes her sword appear from her hand signaling to Kuyuki that she was ready to fight.

"I don't see why I even asked you that question. After all you don't even know yourself, well enough to give me an answer." Kuyuki understands Natsumi as she makes a silver bow materialize in her left hand.

Natsumi dashes forward as Kuyuki rapidly fires off numerous arrows as Natsumi dodges as many as she could as the arrows hit the ground, trees and even the bushes.

One was coming straight at Natsumi as she cuts it with her sword causing black smoke to shroud her eye sight.

Natsumi notices Kuyuki in a silver dress, herself, she just watches as the girl lands on the ground in some ankle boots.

"You liked?" she questions before she poses for Natsumi.

Natsumi notices that Kuyuki was wearing a silver glittering corset with black strings and white ruffles lining the edges, she had a gray skirt that was short to her mid-thigh and the rest in the back layered on top of the other resembling a bird's tail. She wore silver gloves with white ruffles on both hands that had a jewel on the wrist. Silver ankle boots that had high heels on it adorn her feet.

"You know I never knew that the stupid serum would actually work." she speaks to herself before looking at her hands.

Natsumi just watches as she changes again this time it was into her battle gear. A ring of light shreds her clothes to reveal a shorter dress with two flaps on the side with a grey veil over the middle portion of her hips. A silver garter and collar appears around her neck.

"Let's get this started!" Kuyuki shouts as a much larger size bow materializes in her hand as she loads about ten arrows on the string.

"Die, White Cat," was all she proclaims before firing off shots. Just like before Natsumi manages to dodge the arrows while cutting them in half during the process.

Natsumi's sword clashes with Kuyuki's bow before Natsumi notices the bow morph into another sword sending a wave of energy around them.

2222

Hinata was rubbing the soap behind her shoulder before a wave of energy hit her knocking over something in the bathroom. She glances over to see exactly what it was. She notices that it was a glass of water.

'_That is no Crete nearby. It feels like two fighters fighting each other. This feels like onee-chan power signature_,' Hinata thought before standing up out of the water and wrapping herself with a towel.

"Darkness reveal to me the source of that wave." Hinata chants before waving her right hand over the glass while seeing different images combine together to make one big picture.

She gasps after picking herself up and heads towards the bedroom to put on some clothes.

'_Hold on onee-chan,_' Hinata frantically thought before changing into her original cat form and flying off to find her sister.

'_Dumb girl_' Kabuto thought as he hops out of the window after feeling the pulse of energy hit his body.

2222

"You look surprise," Kuyuki speaks up as she pushes Natsumi back a good distant away from her.

They were now staring each other down with both of their weapons brand at one another.

Kuyuki tightens her grip on the hilt of the make-shift sword before making the metal catch on fire.

"Oh...would you look at that? It seems as if you can't even do this with your own powers." she laughs while twirling the sword around the top of her head.

Kuyuki dash at the girl as Natsumi jumps backwards blocking or dodging most of the girls stabbing motion.

'_Now_,' Natsumi thought as she places her feet back on the ground and swings her left hand towards Kuyuki connecting with her face causing her to stumble back a little.

She then switches the sword to her other hand and use her right hand for a jab connecting with Kuyuki's chin causing her to stumble again.

"Ugh," Kuyuki grunts as Natsumi delivers roundhouse kick sending Kuyuki flying her a couple of feet away and into the woods.

Laughter was heard as Natsumi sees Kuyuki recovering from the blow of her kick.

"Good show," Kuyuki proclaim as she spins the sword in a complete circle creating a spiral of fire before becoming a full fireball.

"I am not going down that easy!" she declares as the heat was starting to get to her.

'_3...2...1_,' Natsumi mentally counts the time from the impact of the ball before swinging her sword.

'_The metal should have melted her pathetic sword._' Kuyuki thought as she was surprised that the giant ball was split in half before noticing a white light instead of a metal sword.

"Kitty gloves off now, time to end it." Natsumi suggest while drawing a circle in the air with the edge of the sword.

Kuyuki copies her exact movements as the two circles clashes against each other causing non-visible pulses of energy to happen.

Hinata can feel the pulsing shockwave of pure energy as it nearly knocks her completely off of her wand. '_Just a little bit longer and I will be there_.' she thought as she zooms off towards the origin on the pulsation.

Two feminine screams were heard as they both took off into the circle intent to hurt the other.

A large growing white light was seen as Hinata finally makes within the vicinity of the two, '_I got to hurry up!_' she thought as she leans in and picking up speed.

Kabuto continues on into the blinding light as it soon dies down to reveal the two girls lying down from within yards away from each other.

They both hopped out at the same time as they just stared at each before they picked up their respective girl before leaving.

'_Onee-chan_,' Hinata thought as she lifts her sister with her magic.


	12. Chapter 12

Hinata maintains her position on the hotel grounds while guiding her sister into her room.

Sasuke then notice that Natsumi was floating by herself into the room.

'_Time to go_.' Hinata thought before disappearing in time so that Sasuke would not see her.

'_It was black magic_.' Sasuke thought as he went back into the living room to see Natsumi

snoring lightly.

'_Probably exhausted_.' he declares before deciding to retrieve Natsumi a blanket and a pillow.

2222

Morning rays awoke the early birds and the not so early birds as the early birds were trying to wake up the non-early birds.

Morning in Hinata and Naruto room was like any other day, they were both energetic in the morning.

"Hinata, you know we been sitting in this hotel room for about a couple of days now," Naruto hints at something.

"Yes we have." she answers as she gears herself up for the surprise.

"How about a picnic?" he ask her.

"That sounds exciting! I can't wait to tell onee-chan," Hinata responds happily as she hops out of the bed heading to where they were eating breakfast.

2222

Everyone filed in the morning breakfast room all except for Sasuke and Anemone who arrived late.

"I wonder why you guys were late." Temari questions Natsumi and Sasuke teasing the couple before they acquire their seats.

"I had a hard time being awakened." Natsumi states as she places down a plate of different fruits on the table.

"Hey that's what it does to your body make you weak," Temari slips in.

Her statement causes TenTen and Sakura to spurt out orange juice, Hinata blushes a bright red, Ino eats a pancake and Natsumi gives her a funny look.

"It's not what you think it is. It was a long day yesterday..." Natsumi tries to explains as she places a strawberry in her mouth.

"That is what they all say." Temari suggest before deciding to stop teasing the poor girl.

"I had fun last night with you girls," Ino proclaims while she chewing on the pancake.

"That festival was fun! We won so many prizes." TenTen exclaims as she wore a wide grin on her face.

"I know we should have girl time more often." Sakura states before sipping some juice from her glasscup.

"Oh I got an idea, let's go out tonight together again." one of them announces.

As the females sitting on the other side chit-chat with one another while Hinata was trying to cactch her older sister's attention.

"Onee-chan, where did you go last night?" she asks hoping her sister would give her an honest answer.

"Searching for a friend," she supplies her a broad answer.

Natsumi leans back into her seat after confessing to Hinata, as she was glad that she did not lie to her.

The conversation at breakfast was pretty much centered on the festival and some other stuff as Hinata was deep in thought. Not too long after it was time for the group to head on back to their respective rooms.

2222

Natsumi was currently sitting on the couch deciding what she was going to do today before opting to look at television.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" he throws out there once he enters from the back of the apartment with swim trunks on.

She went silent as she could not say anything at all so she sat there and fumed. "It's a secret spot you might like..."

Natsumi glances up at him with a curious smile apparent on her face, "I don't see why,"

"Where are we going then?" she questions him when she notices that he was wearing swim trunks on.

"Obviously it's somewhere with water," he hints to her as she looks him up and down.

"I'll go. Just give me a couple of minutes," she states casing a small smile to grow on his face.

2222

Hinata picks out a slightly long black baby doll shirt with white hibiscus prints all over it with denim capris that stop at her knees with black Gladiator scandals adorning her feet. Her long indigo hair was style in a side braid with a black ribbon holding her hair in place.

"Are you ready Hinata-chan?" came the voice of a very happy Naruto, who had a basket on his arm.

"Yeah, let's go," Hinata answers before taking his arm within hers.

As they stepped outside of the hotel, a gust of wind hit the couple causing her shirt to ripple in the breeze as well as her hair.

"Talking about a gust of wind," he jokes before they beginning making their way in the direction of the park.

2222

Sasuke notices a lot of men watching Natsumi with hard stares as she was currently "parading" around half naked in a bathing suit.

'_Who would it?_' he thought as he silence most of the wolf whistles with his infamous Uchiha glare.

"I bet my sister is out enjoying this day," Natsumi comments mostly speaking to herself.

Sasuke just trails by her side before speaking up. "You are going to enjoy the spot I found," he tells her as she follows along like a lost puppy.

Natsumi observes that they left the outskirts of town as she was able to see the small village from their location. "

Where are we going?" she questions as she heads after Sasuke before the sound of some water running catches her hearing.

"Here we go," he announces before moving a couple of the bushes out of the way to show her the secret spot he had recently find.

2222

"You were right. It is a beautiful day today." Hinata agrees with Naruto statement from earlier.

The couple were walking on the pathway that would lead them directly to the park.

"Not a single drop of rain in sight," Naruto say as he laughs a little.

The couple enjoys observing the children and the people walking around enjoying the beautiful sunny day as well.

"I wonder if my sister is going to do something today? I think she should enjoy this day to," Hinata said as she look down towards the ground as Naruto saw her expression.

"Trust me, she wouldn't just let you have all the fun," he reassures her once they neared the park.

Hinata gasp from the view of the park as it all seemed to be picture perfect. "There is an important place here," he tells her.

Naruto then steers her left walking her down a little ways on the park's path before seeing a small patch of purple lilies in full bloom.

Hinata had broken free from Naruto's grasp as she makes a mad dash to the flowers; she squats so she would not smash the flowers with her weight.

"How did you know?" Hinata questions as she begins to mess around in the flowers.

"I had a hunch." he claims as he silently thanked Natsumi for slipping in that information to him before they left on her own date.

Naruto begins to set up the picnic layout while Hinata continues to play in the flowers like a little girl.

2222

Natsumi eyes were huge once she saw the enormous waterfall. She watches as the water cascaded to the bottom forming a pool around it with mist arising as the falling water connect with the still water.

"Come on...the jump is the best part!" Sasuke suggest while scaling up the rocks of the waterfall.

"Hold on," she tells him.

She then scales down a huge rock before landing on to the ground floor with the pool of water next to her feet.

Natsumi takes off her pair of denim jeans before folding them in half and then folding them again. She slips off her flip-flops before glancing up to see Sasuke jumping off the waterfall.

He did a cannonball into the water causing a medium size splash as his end results.

Natsumi slowly steps into the cold water causing goose bumps to appear on her body due to her warmth and the freezing temp.

She then swims around a little while to get the feel of the water as she places her head under the water to observe what was could be in the water.

Sasuke swims towards her as he did a thumbs up which indicates to her to resurface for air.

He was the first one out of the couple to surface first, '_She was just near me_.' before he notices her head bobble upwards with her back to him while flipping her wet hair back.

"Wow," was all he could say as he floats on the surface of the water, "What's wrong?" she ask him.

"Its nothing but I want to show you something though." he declares as he sticks his hand towards her. Natsumi glances down and notices it.

"I don't bite, _much_," he slips in as she just takes his hand within hers before declaring, "Alright...hold your breath,"

Natsumi warns him before she takes him under the water again allowing to him to be the guide.

She notices a huge hole in the bottom of the waterfall and that they were coming closer and closer to it. '_Where is this bastard taking me?_' she ask herself before darkness shrouds her entire eye sight.

'I forgot it is darker down here,' Sasuke thought as he began to feel around, soon a white light cleared his vision as he saw he was about to touch something sharp.

'_Whew good thing that light…_' he ceases his thought as Natsumi guide him through the straight line portion of the cave until they swim and reaches an opening at the end.

'_Right here_, he thought to himself not knowing that Natsumi can hear his thought as she guides them through to the opening.

They each grab for the ground that was there before discovering it surprisingly firm enough for them to lift themselves up onto the ground.

"What is this place?" Natsumi questions once she stands before turning off her body light as the water rolls down her body as she walk around.

"That's the surprise! Even I didn't even get this far." Sasuke confesses while standing up and looking around to see Natsumi heading off into the cave exploring on her own.

"Wait up," Sasuke calls out to her before following her lead.

2222

'_The ultimate killing machine..._' Orochimaru thought while glancing up to see a young man with three red dots on his forehead.

The man had some unusual eye lids as they were sharp red rather than the pale skin color. He appears to be peaceful while he slept with values sticking in his head as his pale white hair cascaded around his face.

'_Time to wake up_.' Orochimaru thought to himself before pushing a button that sent different colored liquids into his brain.


End file.
